The Deadly Duet
by Amano-Hikari LJ
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are the best young spies of their secret spy group which missions have been killing bad people. Their agency know that a successful company, Li Inc. is behind such dark crime for years. Their target is Li Syaoran, the new leader
1. Failed Welcome

The Deadly Duet  
  
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are the best young spies of their secret spy group which missions have been killing bad people. Their agency know that a successful company, Li Inc. of Hong Kong is behind such dark crime for years and they're having a new leader, Li Syaoran, who's then their target...  
  
Disclaimer: This is a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic, the characters belong to CLAMP, though I made myself some to help the story...  
  
Chapter 1: Failed Welcome  
  
Headquarters, Tokyo  
  
Silence fell as a group of people consisted of some men and a few women almost ended the subject they were discussing in their regular meeting.  
  
"So we're gonna get rid of them, what, soon?" a man across the table asked, breaking the silence. The leader, who was sitting at the very end of the huge table surrounded by people answered, "it's gonna take long time you see, and some experts should do this one, as I've heard they're having new leader from today, and that's why we're starting the mission as from today, but..." before he had finished, he was cut by a woman sitting not far from him  
  
"She's no longer the leader?"  
  
"No, Tomoe, her son, their only heir, he's of age now," he said. "Yep, I heard she was only taking her son's position until he's ready, so I guess he is?" a man beside Tomoe said. The leader nodded, and then some voices of whispers were heard. The woman in her late twenty called Tomoe cursed. "What Tomoe?"  
  
"Urgh, that woman, she should pay..." she stated furiously.  
  
"Oh they all owed us lots," the leader said. "But she's no longer the leader and besides, Tomoe, it's not you who'll go this time."  
  
"What? Yoshi, onegai, I'm one of expert..." she said, but was cut, "you are, we all know, but not you, I'm sorry."  
  
"So who?" a young man in his early twenty who'd been paying all his attention to the conversation asked.  
  
"Oh, they're youngs, and quite famous among us, even though hardly ever seen as they've been growing up and do their jobs out there..." he stopped a while looking at everyone's expression. "Well, they'll arrive tomorrow, we should welcome them."  
  
Tokyo's International Airport  
  
"Father, who exactly are these people?" the father looked at his curious son who'd been asking the same question all the time after the day before meeting.  
  
"You'll see soon, Yukito. It's some people who we haven't seen for such long time. I wonder how they look now..." he said. He saw a plane coming through the glass window "Got in your positions?" he then asked to the microphone that was set on under his collar.  
  
"Yes sir," came the answer through his earphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's enjoy the welcome show," he said to rest of the members who stood behind him watching through the glass window out there, waiting for the particular plane to land curiously.  
  
"The plane's landing."  
  
"We're moving in a minute sir"  
  
"Okay, NOW," the ordered man half-shouted to his microphone under his collar.  
  
The people behind the glass window moved closer to watch what was going to happen. The expected plane had landed and the passengers slowly got out. They could see their men moved into the plane.  
  
Some of the plane passengers who were getting their belongings wondered what were those people wearing black suits and masks doing in the plane.  
  
The leader who was still watching through the glass window frowned. "Tetsu, where the heck are they?" he shouted furiously to his mic. No answer.  
  
"Tetsu, speak," he commanded.  
  
"Ah, sir, we haven't found them," came Tetsu's voice. "What you idiot?" Yoshi asked more furiously. "Sir, I don't think they're on the plane."  
  
With that, he moved out without further thinking. Yukito followed behind him. Also some other members. He walked to the door that led out and before he and his fellow reached it came Tetsu's voice, "Sir, we saw two hang gliders coming on our direction!" he shouted.  
  
On the air, 100 feet above the airport  
  
"WOOOHOOOO.... This SO great, we should do this many times, Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo, so right, Yoshi must be furious by now," Sakura laughed, followed by Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, I bet he put on something to welcome us, and knowing we're not on the pla-hahahah.."she couldn't even continue her words for she was lost in laughter. Sakura laughed harder.  
  
"Stop Tomoyo, we're getting there, we can continue the laughs later, seeing their faces," Sakura said between laughter. She got hold on her hang gilders tighter, then slowly lowered.  
  
Land, airport  
  
"No idea, sir, really, their names were in the plane, they even got in, the crew said, but they just gone..."  
  
"Hah, whatever, just get position of surrounding them when they land. We gotta finish."  
  
"Hai, sir!"  
  
On the air, about 10 feet  
  
"Okay, ready?"  
  
"Always"  
  
Land, airport  
  
They were getting closer and closer to the land. There was nothing on the land around where the plane was parked. They finally landed, Tomoyo first, then Sakura. Not a minute later they were surrounded by people with black suits and masks pointing guns at them.  
  
"So, 10 and 10?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. They were still pretending they didn't know or even care. "umm, 8 and 7?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Where'd the 5 go? Me 8!" said Tomoyo. "No, me," Sakura said. "Oh, it's too obvious now isn't it?" she spoke louder so all the people surrounding them could hear.  
  
"Hahah, surprised we weren't there?" asked Tomoyo. "What y'all still doin?" she folded her arms, they're now backing each other, looking at the people in black suits surrounding them in circle.  
  
"We start, we finish," was all the man they thought was the group commander said before he commanded his men to make the first move. But before they move even further, Sakura and Tomoyo were faster. They moved on the speed of light that the men couldn't even see. They stopped right on the place they were standing before the movement.  
  
The men looked at them in wonder. They waited something to happen but then realized that their guns were out of their hands and were on the land about a meter from them. Some of them shocked looking at their hands. "Hey, I did 10," whispered Tomoyo. "So did I," Sakura replied, "the 5 went back."  
  
Some of the men had their hands cut a little. Tomoyo held her double stick to her right hand. And Sakura had her small knives in each hand. Tomoyo held out her double stick and fetched two guns on the land one by one not far from her. Then handed the gun one to Sakura. Sakura took it and walked closer to the man they thought was the commander who was then looked shocked. Sakura pointed the gun to the man's head. She then took off the microphone that was set on under his collar, with the gun still pointed to his head.  
  
"The show's over, come out wherever you are, Yoshi," Sakura spoke to it. Tomoyo who was still in the center of the circle spotted the men behind her.  
  
Yoshi took off his mask, so did some men around him. He laughed seeing the look on Sakura and Tomoyo's faces.  
  
"Well well, girls, grown beautifully I see..." he said. Tomoyo laughed at the expressions the rest of the men set on their faces.  
  
Sakura smiled and gave the gun back to Tetsu, who she had been pointing it to, and also his mic. "Long time no see, Yoshi, oh stop it, Tomoyo," she said walking pass the hard laughingly Tomoyo to Yoshi.  
  
"Said I could continue the laugh," she said. "It's no longer funny, he was one of the 5 that got back, we should've known," Sakura replied, walking closer to Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi gave a smile back to Sakura. "Enjoying the show?" she asked then gave him a hug. Then Tomoyo, who had controlled herself and walked to Yoshi as well. Yoshi laughed, he felt like he had seen his daughters again.  
  
"People, I want y'all to meet two of our important members. Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo, well, also known as the deadly duet," Yoshi announced to his people. They all looked shocked on how young the famous deadly duet is. They'd heard about them, yes, but never seen them, and also never expected to be as young and beautiful as that, unlike what they were called, deadly.  
  
Yukito was the most shock of all, even though he didn't show it a lot. 'Kinomoto?' he thought.  
  
"We enjoyed the show yes, even though it was too short, and hang gliders?" he raised a brow at two young and beautiful girls before him who smiled childishly. And then not only Tomoyo who laughed like crazy, but Sakura too.  
  
The men looked lost on how childish and playful the deadly duet is. They never thought of two young girls with so much teenage spirit to be the best two spies in their group also two of important members. They always thought of two cold hearted expressionless evil girls with no rising young spirits.  
  
Headquarters, Tokyo  
  
"Ohayo, Yoshi," Sakura leaned at Yoshi's office door. Yoshi, who was sitting behind his desk looked up from his paper.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu darling, come in please, "he said.  
  
Sakura opened the door and came in followed by Tomoyo. "Ohayo to you too Tomoyo," he said when he saw Tomoyo, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back. They took the seats in front of Yoshi's desk.  
  
"My son will arrive soon, you've met him," he stated. As he said that, the door once again opened revealing Yukito.  
  
"Ohayo father, Daidouji, Sa.. umm, Kinomoto," he said, walking towards them. They looked Yoshi who nodded, and Tomoyo said "Ohayo, umm... Yu..." she tried to remember the young man's name hardly.  
  
"Yukito. Tsukishiro Yukito, our future leader," Sakura helped her. Yukito smiled at her who smiled back. Yukito took a seat beside them.  
  
"So, tell us about this Li assassination," Tomoyo started the conversation. Yoshi laughed hearing this. "We're not assassins, Tomoyo," Sakura stated.  
  
"What's the different?" she asked.  
  
"We only kill bad people. And that's so that good people don't suffer," Yukito said. "I don't like the word assassin either."  
  
"Gee, I know, I'm only joking," she said rather boredly. "y'all got no sense of fun, even you became one too Saku." Sakura glared at her. Yoshi laughed at them.  
  
"Never give up their spirit, eh? I wonder how you girls got the title. Oh well, the Li mission, however, will take long time. You two, our best spies, and the most capable for now to do this. And, you two put yourselves in this by your own demands." The two girls nodded. Yukito only watched them. He wondered how these girls, who don't seem at all like killers, would wanna do the mission, but then...  
  
"Sakura, you... you're going to umm..." Yukito said, not finishing his words, he hesitated. He even called her first name straightly without thinking. He remembered her clearly then, how she used to be... "you're going to avenge Touya?" he finally decided to finish his words.  
  
"How dare you sa.." Tomoyo glared at him, but before finishing her words, "Tomoyo," Sakura stopped her, "he's umm.. ah, he knew my brother. He was his best friend." Tomoyo was shocked. Her friend never wanted to hear his brother's name from other people's mouth. She always caught up in sorrow everytime she heard about her brother, and her family...  
  
Sakura only smiled. The door again opened. And revealing a tall, beautiful young woman standing, holding the door knob. She looked inside and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Kaho," said Yoshi. Sakura stood suddenly. "Sakura, you are not going for the mission, no way," the young woman said. Sakura came to her and they hugged.  
  
"Kaho-nechan, miss you too," Sakura said.  
  
Kaho sighed, her sister in law always so stubborn, just like her brother. "Sakura, I miss you, and I meant what I said. I told you, you are not going," she said, breaking the hug.  
  
"Nechan, it will be fine, I will be fine," Sakura said. "NO, he wouldn't want you to go as well, trust me, I don't wanna loose another..." her eyes went teary. "Onechan! You will not loose me. someone has to make him pay, that Li man, you'll see, Nechan, he's got many people suffer as well, all of them, they're such evils alive."  
  
"Let me go too, Yoshi," Kaho stated. "Please," she begged.  
  
Yoshi smiled sorrily. "Gomen ne Kaho-san. We've already settled the plan and it only included the deadly duet. Don't worry, they're the best now."  
  
She looked around and knew she wouldn't get them out of this, even Yukito, her best friend. Yoshi said so then there was no other way she would change that. "If you fail and never get back, I'm sure you'll be so sorry. All of you!" she warned. "I mean it Sakura. You too Tomoyo." Then she walked out. "Is she alright?" Sakura asked worrily. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's always got the temper, but she's okay. Now, if you two finsih, would you like going around Tokyo?" asked Yukito. The two nodded.  
  
They went out Yoshi's office, Yukito led them to the garage.  
  
"So what am I riding?" Tomoyo asked excitedly. One of the things she wanted back to headquarter was the cars she had never been able to drive when she was a child.  
  
"Well, up to you. What do you think we're riding Sakura?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Hey I think you misheard me, what am I riding?" she pressured I. Sakura laughed. She knew just how bad Tomoyo always wanted to drive the group's car. Yukito got what she meant. "Well, I thought we..." before he had finished, Tomoyo had ran to the black sport car not far from them. "God, this so cool, I'm riding this." She giggled, still looking thouroughly at the car more excitedly.  
  
"Ano, I'm riding the one beside Tomoyo's," Sakura grinned at Yukito. He sighed wondering are these girls really deadly duet.  
  
"Take the keys," he ordered his man, the vehicle manager who worked for their secret spy group. The man nodded and asked "and what are you riding, sir?" he had overheard all the conversation and thought it was funny how these young girls, the staff just knew two of the best spies, wanted to ride their own each cars.  
  
"Usual," his boss said.  
  
Donwntown road, Tokyo  
  
"WOOOHOOO, this so cool, I like a lot this car. Can I have this, Tsukishiro- san?" Tomoyo asked, the three of them who were riding different cars were connected with the car phone. "Well, could be your ride while you're here," Yukito answered. They could hear Sakura's laugh and Tomoyo's scream of excitement.  
  
"Okay guys, ready?" Tomoyo shouted too excitedly to the car phone speaker. "what?" Yukito asked confusedly. But just then, Tomoyo's car, which had been on the front all the way sped up and not so long after followed by Sakura's red sport car. Yukito shook his head. The road was quite crowded, the girls' crazy, he thought.  
  
Café, Tokyo  
  
The three sat on a very private spot of the café. They ordered coffees and sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Tell me bout your expertices," Yukito broke the silence. "I see you're so good of your knives, Sakura. And your Double stick, Tomoyo."  
  
"Uhuh, I practiced all my life," Tomoyo said, taking sugar. "And you don't wanna mess up with Sakura or she'll cut you into equal-shaped pieces, or worse..." she stopped, she made a face of horror "she might peel you," she continued with a made voice of horror. Yukito and Sakura laughed hard.  
  
"Uhuh, and you don't wanna be headless in no time if you mess up with her sticks, and really, her sticks, not mentioning her," Sakura said between laughs. Tomoyo glared at Sakura. Yukito laughed harder. These girls really funny and so childish.  
  
"How you hide those little knives of yours when traveling?" Yukito asked. "Oh trust me you don't wanna know, it's a secret," Sakura answered, smiling evilly.  
  
"Oh well, you can't ask advices of that from her, even though she's expert, cuz you'll find it no use," Tomoyo said, grinning like crazy. "As you don't wear bra," at that, they all laughed like crazy, even though they were in private spot, people still heard them and gave them glares. It took quite minutes to get a hold of themselves.  
  
"Sakura," Yukito called. Sakura looked up to him from her coffee.  
  
"You know Kaho's right. You shouldn't be in this mission, both of you," he stated, looking directly at them. Sakura sighed, Tomoyo stayed quiet, looking at him.  
  
"That Li man killed my brother and you know that Yukito-kun. I wonder why you haven't gone after him. After all, that's what I'm going to do if my best friend's killed," Sakura said certainly. Yukito looked over the stubborn girl in front of him. "So you are going to avenge him. Which, he wouldn't have wanted you to do so," he said.  
  
"Yukito-kun, I have my own reason. I have my duty. And Tomoyo and I are the ones capable for this mission, that is our duty, and to avenge my brother, it only increases my intention to fulfill."  
  
Yukito sighed. Okay, these girls couldn't be stopped. "That's it. We won't get ourselves killed, no worries, Tsukishiro-san, we're professionals. Even though we don't look like ones, but look at our title. We aren't called deadly duet for nothing, you just watch, we start, we finish," Tomoyo said. Then Yukito looked at their eyes. They were playful and childish, yes, but they could be this serious if it comes to works. He never knew such young girls as this. Maybe they were right, maybe they deserved the title. But we would see.  
  
"Fine. Keep your words, don't get yourselves killed. And Sakura, I do have my own reason for not chasing after Li for Touya."  
  
"You still believe he's not dead?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo watched them. "I do, and there are lots to prove, as day by day I still have my men searched for the truth, I've collected plenty. Don't you think I would do nothing for Touya." Then there was silence. Sakura looked she was thinking, but didn't say anything. She really didn't know what exaclty happened to her brother. But she always believed that Li killed him. She was getting confused but didn't feel like showing it.  
  
"So, wanna order cakes? they're good here," Yukito offered suddenly, smiling. "Haiii, I love cakes," Tomoyo said, revealing her childish face. Yukito sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's note: Hiya! What do you think about my story? Such a piece of crap? Or what? Why don't you tell me so that I know if I'll continue or not. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm not an english native speaker... Well, this is my first fanfic for ff.net, thanks for clicking my story, and much more lots if you read it ( and so very much more lots if you care for some review, please? ( cause, if none reads this, why would I continue? 


	2. All the Acts Begin

The Deadly Duet Chapter 2: All the Acts Begin  
  
--An Apartment, Hong Kong--  
  
"Hoeee... Tomoyo-nechan, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Just hurry, Sakura-chan, your interview's not over an hour," Tomoyo said as she put the breakfast dishes on the table.  
  
Sakura walked out of her room, had dressed very fast. "How bout your interview, nechan?" she asked.  
  
"At 10.00, so no hurries," Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura went gloomy. She ate her breakfast at the speed of light. "I'm going. Later, Nechan," she said to Tomoyo then ran for the door.  
  
--Li Inc., Hong Kong--  
  
"Miss Saionji Tomoyo," a woman voice called to the waiting room in the Li Inc. personnel division. "Hai."  
  
Not so long after...  
  
"Well, that's it for today, we'll inform you soon," the woman said.  
  
"Hai, thank you very much."  
  
--Li residence, Hong Kong--  
  
"Master, there's a phone call from Mr. Nakamura of Japan," Wei, the Li family butler told his master. Li Syaoran nodded then walked to his office phone.  
  
"Nakamura."  
  
"Hello to you too, young man, how ya doin?" the man in his mid 50 aged said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hahaha... still as cold as a Li ever be. Listen, I got the message, and I think it couldn't be spoken on the phone, how bout next Friday night at my club, young man?"  
  
"Best," Li said.  
  
--Li Inc., Hong Kong--  
  
"Sakura-chan!! I got the job!" Tomoyo shouted to her cell phone excitedly.  
  
"Nani? Oh my God, nechan, it's cool! We gotta celebrate!" Sakura replied eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, find some place fit?" Tomoyo asked. She was still at the Li Inc. just got her job, she was too excited that she couldn't wait telling Sakura about it.  
  
"Yes, there's a damn cool club round here, we could go there Friday night ne?"  
  
"Best."  
  
--N Club, Hong Kong--  
  
"WOOHOO, you're right, this so cool," Tomoyo spoke, well, a bit shout, because they couldn't hear if they spoke too slowly. She was then moving her body following the music rhythm.  
  
The club's hip hop music boomed all the way, and they felt like they were going to be there all night, dancing.  
  
"Let's dance, Sakura-chan, let's have some fun before all the works begin," Tomoyo shouted to Sakura who nodded, grinning childishly. They walked to the dance floor and in no minute they're becoming the center of attention. The two liked dancing so much, they were expert of it. The crowd paid attention at two young beautiful girls who were dancing expertly.  
  
Not far from there...  
  
"What's that crowded of?" the owner of the club, who were having an important meeting looked up from his glass looking at the crowd of people who were circling something that got their attention. He leaned a bit and through a gap between people he saw two beautiful young girls dancing like angels.  
  
"Well well, girls..." he said.  
  
"Oh it's..." the woman sitting in front of him gasped, looking rather shock.  
  
"Who, Chang-san?" Nakamura asked to the woman, who was his company's partner's assistant. He was having an important meeting with one greatest company in Hong Kong, Li Inc.  
  
"Ehm... Just our new employee, Nakamura-san," she answered.  
  
"Wow I never knew your staff could be those great dancer beauties," he told Li, who frowned. "Why don't you invite them here, I would like a refreshment."  
  
Li Syaoran didn't like the idea at all. He just wanted to finish the deal between their companies and head off. But then he nodded to his assistant, who then stood up.  
  
The dance floor...  
  
"I think we got people's attention, Tomoyo-nechan."  
  
"Hai...oh..." she gasped. "Doushite?" Sakura asked, looking at Tomoyo's shock face. Tomoyo was looking at the woman who was heading to her. And from her direction, she could see two men sitting in a lounge with bodyguards around them.  
  
"You won't believe this, Sakura," was all she said before the woman stopped right beside them.  
  
"Saionji, I presume?" the woman said to them. They stopped dancing and people around them starting to get off the dance floor or continue their own dances. "Yes, Ms... Chang?" Tomoyo answered uncertainly. She gave Sakura a glance then she understood who the woman was. She must be Li's staff.  
  
"Yes I am. I want you and whoever this company of yours to get to the lounge our boss and one of our important partner is having a deal," she stated, more like commanded.  
  
Sakura looked at the conceited talking woman in front of her and frowned. "My company is my sister, Sakura, and my first name's Tomoyo, I doubt you know, now, I'm sorry but why should we go there?" Tomoyo said with a wise but respectful tone. The woman sighed, "Our partner, Mr. Nakamura wanted you, for you were dancing around attracting people, oh well, you're from Japan, maybe you'll get with him," she said boredly. She didn't like girls who were attracting guys' attention like they were.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura felt like they were destined to chase after Li. They thought there might be a change of plan. And Sakura just couldn't wait to see the one who she thought killed her brother and made lots people suffer's face. Tomoyo nodded smiling in her heart, she didn't think they would meet Li this fast, and neither did Sakura. Then she and Sakura followed the woman eagerly, wanting to see their target's face.  
  
The lounge...  
  
"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet our new employee, Miss Saionji and her sister," Chang announced to the people in the lounge. Tomoyo and Sakura could see two men were sitting there facing each other before they looked upon them. They could see one of them was aged around his mid 50, had some gray hair and a bit fat, gray eyes and black hair, and looked firm but playful. And the other one, oh my God, so handsome and looked young around his middle 20, with amber eyes and brown hair, looking cold.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura thought they finally met Li, but they hadn't known. Sakura looked at the old man and fire raised to her eyes, looking at the bastard who she thought killed her brother. She felt like she was going to kill him then, but the old man smiled.  
  
Tomoyo walked closer to them, followed by hard-faced Sakura and greeted, "nice to meet you, Nakamura-san," she said to the handsome young man and bowed. "And of course you too, Mr. Li," she then faced the old man warily, who was smiling then laughed. Tomoyo hadn't a clue why he laughed, neither did Sakura who was still looking at him hard-facedly.  
  
"Hahahaha... You think I'm Li?" he said between laughter. He then looked at the young man in front of him who folded his arms to his chest, looking bored and bad tempered. Tomoyo didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uhm, that is Mr. Nakamura, Saionji, he is our boss, Mr. Li," Chang corrected her, nodded at Li when she said his name. Tomoyo's mouth fell open, so did Sakura's. 'Naniiiiiiii???? That's Li?????' they were thinking the same thing. They never thought this Li would be the young and handsome man. Sakura was lost, 'How could he be Li? He's young and... God, he's too good looking.' They were totally shocked that they didn't realize the people were wondering how their expression could be that surprised.  
  
"hahaha... no, I'm not the evil young man Li," he said, still laughing. Li still quiet and looked bored. Tomoyo got a hold of herself first. She then bowed to the men. "Gomenasai, I really didn't know," she said. "Well well, I know Li never knew his staff, but hey, it felt good to be known by your staff, young man," Nakamura said.  
  
"I know some my staff, they're just new, and I have my personnel division office," he replied. He looked like he was gonna kill the man in front of him for making fun of him. "Oh hahaha... bet you never showed up much ne?" Nakamura joked. "You've no idea as I don't that you've got two young beautiful girls working for you who can also dance expertly."  
  
"My apologies, Mr. Li, and Nakamura-san, he's right, I'm new, I just started working today, and I guess Mr. Li wont leave his important works just to meet new staff, am I mistaken?" said Tomoyo smoothly. "And I'm the one Mr. Li's staff, my sister isn't."  
  
"Hehehe... see, young, beautiful, and smart, how did you get one Li? But hey, you've got the one, me the sister ne? hahaha" he said, laughingly. God, this partner's such a joker, unlike Li.  
  
"Okay, sit here, young ladies, can we have your accompanies?" Nakamura said. The girls sat beside them. Sakura tried to hide her hatred towards Li. Li, however, felt her eyes on him. "You see, not much of a socialist, Li is, even though a good dealer. Those press people has been dying to have his pictures, but I guess they still have none."  
  
"Oh trust me, we know," said Tomoyo, smiling. Nakamura set another laugh. This just made Li Syaoran more annoyed. "Hmm.. I think socializing's important for such company," Sakura finally said something.  
  
Syaoran looked at her and frowned. "Ooh... Tell me about it," Nakamura said.  
  
"Well, I wonder how a great company such Li Inc. runs ever so smoothly and successful if the leader hasn't been socializing and caring for their staff to work better," she said smoothly. Syaoran who had been leaning on the sofa sat up straight forward Sakura who was sitting in front of him. How dare that little girl say such thing for him? He never, in his entire life, heard someone saying such words to him, no one ever dare. He glared deadly at her. Sakura faced him, but not looking into his eyes.  
  
"Hoohohoho... such a smart girl you are," Nakamura said, another laugh. "How about the job I offered you earlier ne?" Sakura who was looking at Li turned to look at him and just smiled. Just then one of the guards around them leaned forward Nakamura and said something secretly to him.  
  
"Well, I have to go, Li. And note for you, next meeting, I want these lovely girls' accompanies," at that said, he stood up and nodded to Li who didn't even care nod back, then smiled at the girls and left.  
  
"You," Syaoran said to Sakura in a very cold tone after Nakamura had disappeared. Sakura turned to look at him, still trying to hide her hatred. "The name's Saionji, Mister," she said, trying to sound respectful for Tomoyo. "Whatever, you'll work for me," he stated, more like commanded.  
  
"Well, Mr. Nakamura had offered me a job which I think is considerable," she stated, looking at him. He narrowed his eyes 'this girl has a big guts' he thought. He frowned at her and said, "You will, unless you intend your sister to loose her new job." After saying that he also stood up and left, followed by a shocking Chang and the rest of his men.  
  
--Apartment, Hong Kong--  
  
Tomoyo slammed the door behind her and followed Sakura to the living room. "That Li," Sakura muttered with full of hatred tone. She sat on the sofa and rested her back. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Sakura, I think you've got on his nerve," Tomoyo said, folded her arms and leaned on the wall. They were then loosing their acting things and back to themselves for they had met Li unexpectedly. "I know," Sakura said softly. She was still thinking about him. The person who she thought killed her brother, and the evil man behind all those dark crimes. Yet he was so good looking... oh what was she thinking?  
  
"God I was so shocked. Can you believe I told the wrong person? Damn he was young and good looking, how come Yoshi didn't tell us?" Tomoyo said frustrated. She looked at Sakura who was lost in thoughts. "Sakura?"  
  
"You know, from the look on his eyes, he seemed a suspicious person, we must really be wary and careful," Tomoyo said. Sakura didn't respond. "I'm gonna call Yoshi," Tomoyo said, turning around.  
  
"Matte, Tomoyo," Sakura stopped her. She took out one of her favorite little knife then examined it. "What are you going to tell him?" she asked.  
  
Tomoyo didn't like this Sakura. This is a different side of her she knew from long time ago since she lost her parents. She looked so dangerous. She got used to this Sakura but she always loved the cheerful and smiling Sakura. Tomoyo sighed, "Well, as I've said, Li seemed suspicious, and we should be so wary. I don't want them to screw things up and... You're thinking what I'm thinking right?" she said. Sakura didn't say anything. Tomoyo took it as a yes, she continued turning around. "Tomoyo," Sakura called her again with a colder voice.  
  
"You leave him to me," she said, very coldly, gripping her knife tighter and examined its blade. Tomoyo heaved another sigh. "Wakatta, we've talked about that, anything else Sakura?" Tomoyo let out all her patience, she cared for Sakura, she was like sister to her, they'd been together since babies, but now she wasn't someone to be messed up with. "No," Sakura answered, still examining her small knife thoroughly. "Good, and get that look off your face," Tomoyo said then she really turned around, heading for their secret chamber where they held their communication system that connected them to their headquarters.  
  
She reached it and pulled out the key, she turned the key and put the combination code, and then walked in.  
  
--Headquarters, Tokyo--  
  
"Moshi moshi," came a woman voice.  
  
"This is Daidouji, get me Yoshi," Tomoyo said commandingly from the other side. The woman squealed, but said "r-right away, Miss."  
  
In the next door, the phone rang. "What is it, Yoko?" Yoshi asked his assistant through the speaker phone. "Miss Daidouji is on the line, Tsukishiro-san." He was with Yukito who also heard what she said.  
  
"Quick, are they?" Yoshi muttered, "Put it on, Yoko," he commanded. Then the screen behind him was on revealing Tomoyo's face.  
  
"Hey, darling, what's the news?" Yoshi asked, looking at her on the screen. Yukito moved closer and stood beside Yoshi's chair.  
  
"Well, we've met Li," she stated shortly. Yoshi and Yukito looked a bit surprised. Tomoyo also could see them through her screen. She smiled.  
  
"Yes we have, guys, we didn't even guess. Well, I want a change of plan," she continued. Yukito and Yoshi could see her seriousness. She wasn't the one playful right now. Yoshi nodded and Tomoyo continued, "Send your men back home, we don't want them to interfere."  
  
"Nani?" both Yoshi and Yukito were shocked. "You heard me, Li's suspicious person, and with his power in no time he'll discover who we really are.  
  
"We're in good position now, and I don't want your men to screw things up. Just get everything on us," she put a very serious face and they knew she really meant it that it looked horrifying, the Tomoyo a few days ago were so childish and playful, and instead she looked so intense.  
  
Yoshi sighed and sat back. Yukito said, "you really mean what you say, do you?" he folded his arms, looking at the a few days ago so childish girl on the screen. Tomoyo smiled. "Very well," Yoshi said, surprising Yukito, who then looked at his father in disbelief.  
  
"You know we could count on you, Tomoyo, and Sakura too, where is she?" Yoshi said, just realizing there wasn't Sakura. "Good then, oh, she's playing with her little knives, trust me you don't wanna bother her, I guess I'll call you later." Tomoyo said, and then the connection broke. Yukito looked at his father.  
  
Yoshi sighed. "They're stubborn, Yuki, you'll see what I mean."  
  
--Li Inc., Hong Kong--  
  
"Morning, Chi-san, is Ms. Chang present?" Tomoyo asked as they stood in front of the secretary desk. The secretary looked up and smiled. "She's inside. And who are you with, Ms. Saionji?" she asked.  
  
"My sister, Sakura," Tomoyo said. She smiled and dialed her phone. She spoke to the phone. After a minute she hung up and nodded, "she's waiting for you." Tomoyo nodded and grabbing Sakura's hand she turned towards the door. "Oh, don't forget to knock, she's finicky." She told Tomoyo, in a low tone. 'That woman' sakura thought, shaking her head. Tomoyo giggled and continued her walk.  
  
Reaching the door, she knocked, and heard the answer, "come in." She turned the door knob and whispered to Sakura, "behave." Sakura glared at her, she still hadn't had controlled her temper. She was still caught up in hatred towards Li, and talking to his assistant absolutely not lightening her mood, beside, that woman seemed displeasing.  
  
"Well, it's about time you come to me," she spoke straightly to Sakura, not bothering to look at Tomoyo. Sakura tried to smile and kind of succeeded. "Sit, you two."  
  
'Oh please, not that she's his assistant she could command us with that tone,' Sakura thought. Apparently Tomoyo thought the same. But they did as she told. "Tell me," she started. "What makes you wanna work here?" she asked, her tone displeased, and her eyes looking straightly at Sakura's.  
  
Sakura hated the way she spoke to her. She knew she disliked her, the way she looked and talked to her. Sakura tried to control herself, she said "you know, your boss said I should work here unless my sister loses her job." Sakura's mood wasn't going to get better at all. She had been annoyed by the fact that the one who should interview her was the assistant of the president director herself. She didn't even know why, and now she was talking and looking at her like that.  
  
"I know, girl, but why mustn't your sister lose her job? There are lots of places to work in, and her resume's quite enough, you know that," she smirked at her. Her temper was rising. Tomoyo was aware and was going to say something but interrupted, "it's Saionji, and yes I know that, she's intelligent, but why must look for another job when she already got one in a great company? Beside, I also have the opportunity, why turn it down?" she put her face a big smile. Chang lost her smirk, and looked at her deeply. Sakura put a satisfied smile. Chang glared at her, she couldn't hide her aversion to her anymore.  
  
"Okay, I'll send you to the personnel division to put you in the right place. Now, go." She said, turning back to sit behind her desk and not even looked up to them anymore. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, but Tomoyo grabbed her, and made her stood up going to come out before "you seem do not like me, Ms. Chang, is something wrong?" Sakura asked her. She then looked up at Sakura who looked straightly into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," she said, looking at her too. They stared at each other slightly; Tomoyo could see they hated each other. She grabbed Sakura's hand and continued their way to the door but then Chang spoke, "but yes, I don't like you." Sakura glared at her, but before she could start a spat, Tomoyo pushed her out.  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo but knew she did the right thing. "What the hell is her problem?" was all she said.  
  
--Apartment, Hong Kong--  
  
"Why must she herself who interviewed me?" Sakura said loudly.  
  
"Well, meaning you're important, little sister," Tomoyo replied, she was in front of her computer. "I'm serious here, you know it's weird Tomoyo."  
  
"It's not weird if it's them isn't it? They don't want you to spread information about them from me to Nakamura if you then work for him," Tomoyo said, still looking to the computer screen. "Hey, this is so great, isn't it Sakura? We're getting nearer to get rid of them. And they themselves made us this close to them," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I know about that Tomoyo, but still, she didn't need to talk to me like that, I think they're already suspicious on us," Sakura told Tomoyo, she continued her laugh. "That's so Sakura," she said, shaking her head. "Always paranoid, aren't ya? Well, you might wanna look at what I found from the group's documents," she said. Sakura walked to her and leaned beside her, looking at the screen.  
  
"Nakamura... Yakuza?" Sakura asked, surprised. "That explains everything right? Li's making deal with him for another round of dark crime, and, they actually aren't business partner, he doesn't even want you to work for Nakamura for I'm just an ordinary employee who wouldn't know many things to spread information, but he actually doesn't want him to know anything about his company."  
  
"And tomorrow night, little sister, we're gonna find out what are they really up to," she grinned evilly.  
  
-End chapter 2-  
  
Author's note: Thank you so very very much for my reviewers you're all so kind!!! I promise I'll continue if you also conitinue reading, well, like the spy group's motto: we start we finish ( I hope I'll really finish it without disappointing you. Oh well, there wasn't action in this chapter, but there will be a bit in the next chapter. I'm not really good at it actually, but I'll try my best! Umm... continue reviewing ne? please? ( 


	3. Vanishing Feelings

The Deadly Duet Chapter 3: Vanishing Feelings  
  
Li residence, Hong Kong  
  
"Syaoran." Syaoran looked up to his mother who was standing at the door. "Remember the meeting with that man, don't you?" his mother asked.  
  
"Nakamura? I do, don't worry mother, I'll get rid of him fast," he said, turning his head back to the papers.  
  
"Yes, but no need to be you, send our men," his mother said commandingly. "Get ready for tonight's party, there are lots of people you have to meet, and SET YOUR HEAD UP WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME, LI SYAORAN, how many times do I have to tell you?" his mother was upset with Syaoran's behavior. He never seemed to like the job, he was handling, even though he was good doing it, but he was so stubborn that she had to tell him how to behave towards people, including her.  
  
"I'm not going," Syaoran said coldly looking straight into her mother's eyes. He hated when his mother started shouting at him. "You are, end of conversation," his mother replied, turning towards the door and came out.  
  
Syaoran sighed, leaning on his comfortable office chair, his arms behind his head. 'Why does life have to be like this?' He thought. 'And I don't need damn guards, I can do anything on my own.' He always hated when his guards following him anywhere. 'And those stupid parties...' he was thinking, maybe he would do it again tonight...  
  
N Club, Hong Kong  
  
"Hey cutie, wanna dance?" a young man asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo whispered to Sakura "I'll be right back," and winked at her. Sakura shook her head at her, and then turned facing the bar.  
  
She took a sip of her drink. 'Great, they wont be here tonight, we're just having fun, and now she left me stuck here, is that fun?' she thought. 'Why do guys always ask her first?'  
  
'Oh first? None has asked me yet' she sighed. She turned her head from her drink and stunned. 'They won't be here tonight?' she looked at the figure who just sat beside her, ordering drink. She remembered her conversation with Tomoyo last night.  
  
"Well, like the former plan A, gaining his trust. Why don't you try to be his girl?" Tomoyo said. "Hahah, funny, why don't you try?" Sakura said, smirking.  
  
"He has the look you know," Tomoyo frowned at her. "Oh well, we'll see who'll be gotten herself closer to him first," she smiled satisfied.  
  
'Oh please, how could I try to be like that when I'm thinking he's my brother's killer?'  
  
"If you don't put your glass down, it'll soak all the heck of your shirt," a cold voice said. She gasped from her thought and looked beside her. He was talking to her.  
  
She gulped and put her glass down. Half of her front shirt was soaking. 'Damn, how did I become so careless?' she thought. She looked beside her. "M-Mr. Li," she said. Syaoran smirked. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was stunning.  
  
"Get off that look," he said. She made another gasp. 'Oops, what did I do?' she thought stupidly.  
  
"Er... Mr. Li, umm... I heard there's a, you know, businessmen party, aren't you attending it?" she asked. He smirked. She still couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't feel the hatred she had been burningly feeling towards him.  
  
He didn't seem like answering her question. She turned her head and stayed quiet, knowing that he was now her boss. "Well, I don't feel like it," he answered, surprising her. 'But isn't that an important one? Isn't that the 'making deals' night one?' she continued her endless thoughts. He just smirked, as if he knew what she was thinking.  
  
Then she felt something weird. Oh yes, he was alone. No guards or that Chang woman surrounding him. "Where are your guards?" she couldn't help herself not giving out that question. He sighed, and for the first time that night, he set his eyes on her. Sakura shivered when she looked into his amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran decided to look at the woman beside him. 'She's asking too much' he thought. He looked up at her and saw her eyes. 'those eyes...' he thought, looking directly at her emerald eyes who looked back at him but then looked away, her cheeks went red. He smirked at that.  
  
"I don't need them," he answered shortly, still looking at her. Sakura felt uneasy. She knew he's watching her moves. Deciding to look back at him, she set her head high, looking straight to his amber eyes, and that just what he wanted. Looking at her lovely colored eyes he never thought there were any of them before.  
  
Ballroom of a hotel, Hong Kong  
  
"Damn, where the heck is my son?" she whispered to her phone with angry tone. "We're searching for him, Ma'am," came the reply. "You'd better, and find him or you'll all be dead meat," she said, hanging up.  
  
'That boy, he's too stubborn' she thought. She was at the party and his son hadn't showed up. She just knew that he wouldn't show up at all that night, he did 'party ran away' again. But she didn't care, she would send all of her men searching form him, and she would make sure her son would regret what he had done.  
  
"Well well, Yelan, how are you?" she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw one of her husband's cousin. "Fine Tao, how are you?" she replied, smiling. "I'm good, where's your son?" he said smirking, looking around, expecting to see his second cousin who was now ruling the company.  
  
Yelan looked at him, expecting him to ask her son. She knew exactly from the first time she was married to her husband; all of his cousins wanted to take over the company, and also the underground business, she could just see it, but as her husband willed her, she would never let that happen. And that's why she was very furious of her son for not showing up.  
  
"He's got something to do," she said, trying to be calm, and then excused herself.  
  
N Club, HK  
  
They stared at each other for a while, but Sakura couldn't help it anymore, she looked away again.  
  
"What's your name?" Syaoran asked. He didn't really pay attention on their first meeting.  
  
"Saionji Sakura," Sakura answered, still looking away. She was sure her cheeks were red. 'What the hell's wrong with me?' she thought. 'Where's the hatred feeling I felt just the other day? Where'd it go?' she really felt something weird going in herself.  
  
But just then, they heard something. And not just them, but all the people were shocked and the music that was booming loudly in the club stopped.  
  
They just heard a gunshot.  
  
Sakura stood up, but Syaoran sat still, as if it was an ordinary thing for him.  
  
But then something made him aware. "DUCK!" she told Sakura, who had already knew just what to do, when another gunshot was heard, and it was coming towards them.  
  
It continued rapidly. They were now under the bar counter. "What the hell?" Sakura was shocked. She didn't even guess this would happen. She gripped one of her small knife that was set on her belt, in case she needed it. But she then knew she didn't.  
  
"Shit..." Syaoran cursed. He then held out his gun and started shooting back at the people. Sakura wondered who those people were. He said "stay still" to her. 'What? Is he trying to be a hero?' she thought. But no, she couldn't just reveal her knives, or he would figure out faster then she would expect.  
  
He shot a few times and got straight to the targets. 'He's good' sakura thought, watching him. But that didn't last long, "come on" he said. They stood from where they hid, and he ran towards the back of the club. Sakura followed behind him, ducking for some gun shots. He stopped when one of the people blocked his way. He kicked the man expertly right on his stomach and he shot the one beside him right on his head.  
  
Sakura felt someone behind him was going to knock her out. Decided not to pretend 'asking for help' to Li, because he was busy with another men and their distance quite far and it was too late, she took out her knife and stab the man right on his heart. She turned back, praying Li didn't see this, and yes, he was kicking some other men. 'God, he's so good' Sakura thought, stabbing another man who was coming near her but her eyes still on Li.  
  
She caught up on him right when he finished then she continued follow him to the back side of the club.  
  
They got in the hallway of the backside, and rested their backs on the wall, gasping for breath, after the running and ducking, and also fighting.  
  
"Oh my God," Sakura gasped. She then looked at Li who looked back at her "what?"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said. She indeed forgot about Tomoyo, for she was too lost with Syaoran. Syaoran seemed didn't have a clue who it was but then remembered. "Your sister?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, she knew Tomoyo could handle herself, but she still wanted to look for her. She turned, going to walk out the hallway, "No, you fool," Syaoran glared. 'He cares if I go?' she thought but shook her head. 'What did I do? Stopping her? What for?' Syaoran thought. But Sakura continued her way faster but when she reached the door, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "What happened?" She was then shocked, looking at the man behind Sakura. "M-Mr. Li?" she gasped.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he commanded calmly. He continued his way through the hallway. Tomoyo shot a glance at Sakura, but Sakura followed Syaoran. "Sakura-chan? You're ok? What was that?" she asked, going on her acting voice again, now that she knew they were with Li and she really wanted to know how did Sakura end up with him.  
  
"I don't know either, Tomoyo-nechan, and yes I'm Ok, how bout you?" she asked, winking I'll-tell-you-later at her. Li was still on the front.  
  
Syaoran felt they were acting different, these two girls. But he just continued his way until he found the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He shot the padlock and kicked the door.  
  
They were then outside the club.  
  
Hotel Ballroom, HK  
  
"He really was there?" a man asked through his phone in a low voice.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good, the plan went out well, didn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Very much so, Sir, but we lost him. I think he's out now."  
  
"That's fine, we'll get him tomorrow," he said, hanging up, a big smile on his face.  
  
Outside N Club, HK  
  
Syaoran walked out the club, going on towards his car after saying, "you two better head home," to the girls. Sakura couldn't help asking him question she really curious about  
  
"Why were those people after us?" she asked him. She knew he heard her but he didn't show anything of response. She knew she couldn't ask him further.  
  
So they turned towards their car.  
  
Apartment, HK  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were still thinking about the last night incident. However, Sakura told Tomoyo everything and they jumped in conclusion that Li was running away from the party and hiding out in the club, and then those people came out trying to kill him, and yet he must have lots of enemies. In fact, they were one of them.  
  
Sakura walked inside the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. She hadn't slept well last night. She was thinking about Li. Yes, she herself didn't have any clue why. And she also wondered who and why those people tried to kill him. Well, what exactly happened last night?  
  
She turned on the television and switched the channel. Her eyes went bored but then she stopped at one channel that was showing the morning news.  
  
"Tomoyo-nechan," she shouted, calling for her. She was now acting again.  
  
"Japanese business man, 52 year-old Nakamura Kenji, was found dead in his own club in Hong Kong last night," the newscaster told the news.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo came in the kitchen, still in her bathing suit. Sakura didn't answer but all her attention was on the TV then Tomoyo saw it.  
  
"The Hong Kong N club manager told us that Mr. Nakamura was supposed to attend the Hong Kong's businessmen party last night at the X Hotel Ballroom, but he however wasn't seen there at all," they heard the news continued. "the cause of his dead was a gun shot right at his heart, one of the club's customer last night said that they heard a gun shot and everyone was then rushing out of the club."  
  
"They didn't know that Mr. Nakamura was apparently at his private lounge at the bar himself and it seemed that he was waiting for someone for a meeting."  
  
"They suspected that he was meeting one of his business partner, a young businessman of a great company in Hong Kong, Li Syaoran, who should also attend the party but didn't appear as well. Yet he apparently was also seen at the club's bar. However, the young president director of Li Inc. is currently the only suspect for Nakamura's death. The police are going to interrogate him just now. We will continue after the break.""  
  
"THAT'S COMPLETELY NOT TRUE," Sakura shouted. Tomoyo startled at her reaction. "Well, he WAS at the club, but he WAS THERE WITH ME ALL THE WAY when the gunshot boomed." Sakura stood up and headed for the door, unaware that she was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Sakura-chan where you goin?" Tomoyo asked. "He might be enemy, but he did nothing of it, and I'm the witness," Sakura stated, continued her way. "Alright, but in pajamas?"  
  
Sakura looked down and saw her clothing. "Right," she said, turning her heels, headed back to her room. Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
In the car, downtown road, HK  
  
"Sakura-chan? I think you're out of your mind," Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
"What? Why?" Sakura asked, furious. She was driving.  
  
"You shouldn't go there. You know who they are. They'll get him outta there in no time," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura suddenly braked and they came to an abrupt halt. She then faced Tomoyo with a stupid expression.  
  
"You know, you're right," she said, shaking her head. "What the hell am I doing? And why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I didn't think it'd stop you even if I told you earlier. Well, when you were like that," Tomoyo stated calmly. Sakura continued their way. "Aren't we going back?" Tomoyo realized they weren't turning back.  
  
The Police Office, HK  
  
"Mr. Li, you were seen at the bar, and you didn't attend the party," the police officer stated.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said boredly. "And I didn't shoot him."  
  
"But why didn't you attend the party?" he asked.  
  
"I miss the part where it's your problem," Syaoran said calmly. "You however didn't have any chance to arrest me, now let me outta here if you're finished before my mother wakes up then freaks out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Li but I havent finished yet," he said with a warning tone. Syaoran glared at him and rested his back on the chair, folding his arms.  
  
"Now, you were at the bar, the waiter did really saw you, even served you..."  
  
"Yes, still, I didn't shoot him, idiot, should I tell you million times..."  
  
"Please watch your words Mr. Li, do you have anything to prove that..."  
  
"He has a witness," came someone's voice, breaking the interrogation.  
  
Sakura stood at the door, watching. Syaoran didn't look back to see who it was for he straightly knew whose voice that was.  
  
"Who are you young lady? and how'd you get here?" the policeman looked up at her, frowning and then his officer told him that she said she had something to do with Li's case.  
  
"Explain, eh what's the name?" the police finally asked.  
  
"Saionji Sakura," Sakura said, sitting up, Tomoyo beside her.  
  
"And what's your relation with Mr. Li?"  
  
"I worked in Li Inc., he's my boss," Sakura stated calmly. Syaoran didn't look at her. He just sat, thinking.  
  
"You were with him?"  
  
"Oh yes, all the time since he arrived and also after the gunshots I was with him all the way." Syaoran sighed boredly. Sakura looked at him with a hopeful expression.  
  
-End chapter 3-  
  
Author's note: So sorry for the long wait, cuz I was in holiday and I actually brought the script along with me but I didn't get a chance to post it. Anyway, someone asked for Eriol, don't worry he'll for sure be in the plot, I like him though, we'll see oh and what happened to Sakura and Syaoran?? Oh well, review please?? Please?? And chap 4 will be posted soon... Ja.. 


	4. Getting in the Important Part

The Deadly Duet

Chapter 4: Getting in the Important Part  
  
--Outside the police office—  
  
"You know you shouldn't do that," Syaoran stated as he walked to Wei coolly through the guards that were around them blocking the press who were struggling to get Li.  
  
"Shouldn't you thank me?" Sakura said annoyed, Tomoyo was behind them, hearing the conversation excitedly. 'Oh please, didn't I just save him?' Sakura thought.  
  
'Oh well, he deserves being in prison... But no, not in this case where I'm a witness...' She shrugged, still in thought.  
  
"I could get myself out in no time it's just some stupid case..." he muttered.  
  
"Oh please, at least you're out in better way, not in a money way," Sakura really was annoyed, 'he's too fat-headed' she thought.  
  
"Clearly someone wanted me to be arrested, I wouldn't get myself out too easily in just a stupid money way either," he stated.  
  
Sakura startled at his words, so did Tomoyo whose eyes only widen. "You said you could get yourself out in no time," Sakura said.  
  
They reached Syaoran's car which door was opened by his butler.  
  
"Has mother woken up?" he asked his butler. Wei just nodded and bowed when he was going to get in after, "I frankly have another way, Miss Witness. Wei, get the misses to their car. Good day to you too," Sakura gave him a glare. Wei looked at them in disbelief, his master never let anyone glaring at him get away freely, much worse guarded by his guards to their car. But he then told the guards to get them to their car though, while the presses still trying to get them like crazy.  
  
--In the Car—  
  
"He's hopeless, what the hell was he thinking..." Sakura muttered all the way.  
  
Tomoyo was driving now and she was lost thinking as well. "I wonder why he said so. Someone wanted him to be arrested? It won't be us will it?" Sakura muttered.  
  
"Sakura, we want him dead, not arrested, I wonder who killed Nakamura if it isn't him," Tomoyo stated.  
  
"Tomoyo, I told you he was with me, you know it, and he was with me since he arrived and after all the gunshots too. He even got us out."  
  
"Okay, there's something very odd now, you cover him up," Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
Sakura felt her anger rose. Tomoyo never dare talk to her like that until now. "Tomoyo, I DON'T COVER HIM UP, THAT'S THE DAMN TRUTH, AND YOU KNOW IT. DONT SAY SUCH SHIT TO ME," Sakura shouted to her making her stopped abruptly.  
  
Tomoyo, still calm, faced her. "That's not what I meant, SAKURA, calm down. I'll never think about that, what I meant is you don't seem like the day we first met him, all your hatred feelings towards him the instinct of killing him, where'd all go? It just seemed to disappear from you, you looked at him in a different expression, your eyes, I just thought that, I feared that you might fa...  
  
"Fall for him? No, thank you... HE KILLED MY BROTHER, Tomoyo, for God's sake why would I fall for him?" Sakura was really upset that she didn't know what she said. That what she stated truly inverse of what she was feeling. She got out of the car and walked away from it. Tomoyo knew she should leave her alone. She knew she had a thing for him, and she was struggling to get off the feeling of rather killing him or falling for him. From the look of both eyes, Tomoyo just knew they just fell for each other. She was such a good reader.  
  
--Syaoran's office, Li Inc.—  
  
"You called?" Sakura asked as she walked in Syaoran's office. She was rather surprised that he called her. But she thought maybe he wanted to thank her or something.  
  
She walked closer to his desk, trying not to look at his eyes. Everytime she looked at it, she felt something too strange and she was scared that Tomoyo might be right. She shook her head.  
  
"Why shaking your head, I haven't said any words," Syaoran stated calmly, his arms on his desk, he watched her closely trying to catch her amazing eyes but she seemed to avoid his. He stood up his chair, walking closer to her.  
  
Sakura still looked down. But knowing that he was getting closer to her, she tried holding her head high, eyeing him. He caught her eyes and gazed to her beauty emerald. Sakura suddenly felt that strange feelings. 'Damn my heart beats faster,' she thought.  
  
Syaoran smirked at her uneasiness. Sakura felt stupid, she never felt uneasy in front of anyone before.  
  
Sakura didn't know how to hide her uneasiness, she said, "why did you think someone wanted you arrested? And who really killed Nakamura?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled, Sakura looked at his handsome face who finally got his eyes off her and she sighed. "Want to know everything, don't you Miss?" he teased. Sakura was rather shocked, his tone was different, much more soft and deep, and his voice made her melt.  
  
"Well, I guess you wont be shocked if I tell you that even my family would want me arrested or even dead just to get my position, but heck I was born to be this, and I don't know why I'm telling you all this, how d'you get me?" he stated, looking at her again, he leaned on his desk, folding his arms.  
  
"I... I have no idea," she felt his eyes again.  
  
"Probably the one who wanted me arrested killed that guy, or I don't know, maybe he killed himself," he continued. "See, I don't even have any clue why I called you here and talk to you like this." He walked closer to her.  
  
"The next thing after he knew that I had a witness to release me from the accusation, he would want me dead," he said, walking even closer. Sakura stepped back away to get as distant as she could from him but he just went closer. "Well, lots would want to as well though."  
  
Sakura gasped abruptly hearing that. He noticed it. "You're one of them?" he asked. They were now only inches.  
  
"N-no, if that's so, I would have wanted you to be arrested first," she said, she didn't know if it was a lie or not, she herself was confused.  
  
His face was getting closer to her. And then she felt his lips against her. A more strange feelings running down her body. She didn't know what she was doing but she kissed him back.  
  
They kissed for a while, getting lost at each other until Sakura was aware. She then thought nothing further, she held out her hidden small knife from her skirt belt 'this is the chance' she thought. But then Syaoran deepened the kiss and she just couldn't help herself. He made her heart melt, he was too good. The knife fell to the floor with a loud noise that made them break the kiss.  
  
Sakura looked at it, her eyes widen in shock. 'What have I done?'  
  
Syaoran stayed calm as if it were nothing what'd fallen to the floor. It was a knife, and he knew exactly what that was for. Sakura quickly took it, her cheeks still red from the kiss.  
  
"I...a I..." she stuttered, didn't know what to say.  
  
"You carry those knives all the time, do you?" he said, shocking her making her gasp. "How you... How do you..."  
  
"You think I didn't see you that night at the club eh?" he said, smirking.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, it just fell..." she said looking down. 'Shit! He saw me, and now he got me,' she thought.  
  
"I know," he said, walking back to his chair. "Or I pretend to know? Oh well, I felt you like my kiss, now that the thing I really called you here, it's just I thought I would hire you for a higher and more important job."  
  
"Seeing your expertice of knives I see you've got some skill. Well, I'll tell you more tonight, I'll have my men pick you up, and you can bring your sister too. She could get out of the club incident I think she has some skill too, or am I mistaken?"  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief. She was going to kill him and she knew he thought so, but he was inviting her to do that 'higher job'? 'I really don't understand him but oh well, I should bring Tomoyo now that he knew. And I really like his kiss, God what am I thinking?'  
  
"She does," she said.  
  
--A House in HK—  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo followed the man who was leading them in the big house. They looked around the house that was filled with people rushing.  
  
"What's this place?" Sakura couldn't help herself to ask anymore. The man answered, "This is the headquarters of the Li underground squad."  
  
"I see you misses are new members?" he asked. "Li underground squad?" they asked in the same time, very surprised.  
  
They reached a door at the end of the corridor. He opened it and they got in.  
  
There were some people sitting on a round sofa in the chamber. The two looked around and found Li who was standing up.  
  
"Saionji, these people are members of the squad, I guess you've known about it. They're going with you on your first mission, they're Terada and Yamazaki, and the girls are Rika, Chiharu, and you've met Chang," he said quickly while pointing to their names. Sakura and Tomoyo had no clue of what he was talking about.  
  
"You guess but no, we haven't, Mr. Li, would you please tell us what this all about?" Sakura finally said, trying to get a hold of herself of the flooding curiosity. Syaoran sighed, looking at her eyes. He always loved doing it.  
  
"Oh well, we don't have much time, get out, I'll explain," he said. 'Gosh the tone of his,' they thought. "I'll explain to them, Syaoran," Chang said, offering.  
  
"No, it has to be myself," Syaoran said, walking towards the door and got out of the chamber, followed by Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Chang cursed under her breath. "What's with that, Chang?" Rika asked, looking at her intently.  
  
"Don't you see how he looked at her? And how she talked to him and he let that?" Chang spoke with hatred.  
  
"From the sound of it, you're jealous," Rika concluded. "But she got a point, Rika," Chiharu interrupted. "I never see Syaoran talked to a woman he just knew and is his worker like that. I wonder how skilled she really is."  
  
"Li could see how someone's skilled. And yes, he's so different when looked at that girl," Yamazaki said. It all only increased Chang's dislike of Sakura.  
  
--Another room in the house—  
  
"I saw you got some skill as I told you, and yes, this underground squad is all that behind Li Inc... and tonight, I'm giving you your first mission," Syaoran explained to the two girls before him.  
  
"The people I introduced the ones will go with you. They're one of the best teams, there are more, but they're not in Hong Kong now, on with another mission."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled to themselves. They just got in their improtant part, being one of them, that was just their plan. But how could it be so fast? How could he trust them as fast as this?  
  
Sakura couldn't help but asked, "Why do you trust us? We've only worked for you in a few days, and I guess some squad such this would need trustworthy people who have at least worked for a year or something."  
  
"That don't do, even a year would fool. I can see right through them," he stated, again looking at her eyes. 'Now really?' Sakura and Tomoyo thought so at the same time. "You get me out of the accusation, and what do you think the kiss was for?" he said calmly. Sakura blushed. Tomoyo looked at them in curiosity.  
  
"Do you kiss people just to know how trustworthy they are?" Sakura couldn't believe it, she thought about the kiss and she couldn't deny that she really liked it. But he only did for that?  
  
"No," he said calmly. Sakura narrowed her eyes, 'this guy's such a mystery...'  
  
Tomoyo shook her head 'they really...' she thought. But she wanted to deny it; it would just ruin their plan. And however, they couldn't just kill Li, they had to find information that was what spies do, but this is the easiest process of a mission they'd been through when they thought this would be hardest.  
  
"Well, just show them you skill, I always want a mission accomplish."  
  
He left them and signaled to his man to lead them to their first mission.  
  
--In a Van—  
  
"Okay, Terada, Rika and Saionji go first from the west wing, Chiharu and Saionji from south, and me and Chang east," Yamazaki explained.  
  
"Get to where the boss's room is, and we meet there," he continued. They all nodded and started getting ready to get out.  
  
--Terada, Rika, Tomoyo—  
  
They went to the west side of the big mansion, ducking everytime a guard looked back. They mansion was totally guarded.  
  
"We have to move, I wanna get there first," Rika stated.  
  
"Yeah right," Terada said. He held out his gun and stood from the bush they were hiding. He started shooting towards two of the guards who then fell to the ground. Rika followed him, standing up and shoot another guards right on their heads. Tomoyo watched how they easily killed people. She shook her head.  
  
"Come on Saionji," Rika called. Tomoyo stood up, she felt someone behind her then she straightly held out her double stick choking him and the man fell to the ground. It happened at the speed of light.  
  
"Whow... what did you do to him?" Rika couldn't even see clearly of what she did. "She probably choked him, oh get a move on," Terada commanded, looking surprise as well. They all then walked towards the mansion, beating every man that stood on their way.  
  
"He's not dead yet," Rika commented when she saw another of Tomoyo's move and realized that they all weren't dead. "I know..." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"What are you thinking? They've seen us," Rika said turning back to shoot everyone who hasn't died. Tomoyo sighed. 'These people really are evils, I should then kill them later,' Tomoyo thought. 'I wonder what Sakura thought...'  
  
--Chiharu and Sakura—  
  
Chiharu kicked one of the men right on his nose and shot him between his eyes. "Quick, Saionji, I wanna get there first," she said to Sakura.  
  
"Is it some race or anything?" Sakura commented, pulling out her small knife from a man's stomach and wiped it with her handkerchief. "Haha... it's just a bit of fun while doing our missions, and yes, it's kinda race."  
  
Sakura watched Chiharu shot and kicked all the men to death, 'this girl's such a killer,' she thought. Sakura however didn't have any evidence to kill these people; she didn't even know what they do. She only killed bad people, so she didn't kill them, just made them faint. She also knew that Tomoyo wasn't killing these guards too. 'But oh well, at least I'm not paired with that Chang woman,' she thought.  
  
"I see you're really great of those knives. Would you teach me some other time? I think you're a great partner," Chiharu stated calmly while shooting another guards that were coming towards them. 'Of course if I shouldn't kill you for killing these people,' Sakura thought.  
  
Chiharu saw Sakura hitting one man on the stomach and threw her knife expertly towards another man's stomach. "Why are you hitting their stomachs? They couldn't die just because of that!" Chiharu said. "They'll die when they lost blood, and for we hit everyone who's coming our way, none would help them so they will probably die," Sakura stated unwillingly. But she got a point and Chiharu thought so.  
  
They made their way to the house when every guard stopping them was knocked off. They finally reached the back door of the house which was locked.  
  
There was someone behind the door realizing that they were trying to get in, "Who's there?" the voice of a man asked behind the door. He was probably one of the guards who was guarding inside the house. 'Damn this house's full of guards,' Sakura thought, shaking her head. Chiharu nodded to Sakura who then nodded back and Chiharu started her action, "Umm... I'm a new maid, and I got lost in this too big house and I couldn't get in where every door is locked. Would you please let me in?" Chiharu said in a sweet seductive voice. The man groaned and a second later the door made click sound.  
  
"How'd you..." the man was going to scold who he thought was a maid but instead he was suddenly shocked by Sakura's knife which was only a centimeter from his throat. He looked at the girl who pointed him the small knife, and a smiling girl beside her. "What are you..." the man gripped Sakura's wrist, trying to get the knife out of her hand but she still held it firmly.  
  
Chiharu kicked him right on his stomach, making him fell over through the door on to the floor inside the house. They stepped in the house, the man stood up in such effort. But then Sakura threw some of her small knives which flew and landed tying him tightly to the wall behind him, left him hanging by his clothes which were stabbed to the wall by her knives.  
  
Chiharu watched Sakura played her knives in awe. "Tell us where your boss's room is!" Chiharu commanded, pointing her gun to his head. "Find it yourself, bi... ahhhh!" he dare said.  
  
Before he finished his word Chiharu shot him on his shoulder making him scream in pain. "Try calling me that again and I'll send you straight to hell, I repeat, where the hell is your boss's room?" Chiharu shouted, her gun back pointing at his head. Sakura watched her and pitied the man who she tied to the wall.  
  
"S... s..s-econd s-story, at the e-end of-the r-right-corridorr..." he stuttered in pain. Chiharu then shot him right on his heart and signaled Sakura to follow her. Sakura was shocked of what she saw. He just gave them the information but she still killed him. 'Those Lis...' Sakura thought. 'I will really have to kill them for making everyone suffer.'  
  
They walked deeper inside the house to meet another guard who probably heard the man's scream but they were then knocked off by the girls.  
  
"I wonder why the squad consisted of lots of girls," Sakura muttered what came up to her mind. Chiharu chuckled, "that's why I like working for the squad, they don't think females are fragile, they see skill more than gender," she stated. Funny how they could talk between missions, Chiharu liked Sakura for she really was skilled and calm.  
  
They finally found the stairs that led them to the second story. Reaching upstairs, they continued their way to the right corridor.  
  
--All Seven—  
  
"I think it's not here, let's go back to the other corridor, damn this mansion's too huge," Rika spat. They went back to where they first reached the second story, and took another corridor they hadn't tried.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called Sakura when she saw her in front of a door with two men on the floor.  
  
"Hehehe... finally arrive y'all," Chiharu mocked. Rika frowned at her. "You're only lucky, we get here first but took the other corridor," she said.  
  
"Oh well, we used another way," Chiharu stated when Chang and Yamazaki were coming from the stairs direction. "Here they finally come," Chiharu teased them.  
  
"Oh shut it, let's just finish this, I'm sleepy," Chang said, headed to the door an kicked it open. The seven came in and find their target.  
  
"Give us the damn contract now," Chang commanded the middle-aged man who looked totally scared she pointed her gun on him. "What? Who are you people?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare," Rika stated, walking in the room and started looking for something, followed by Yamazaki. "Tell us where the hell that is I'm sick of searching!" Chang shouted. The man stayed quiet and Chang, losing her patience, shot him right on his head.  
  
"Bahh, I hate searching, y'all look for it quickly, I'm sick being here," she said, shooting some cases and cabinets. Tomoyo and Sakura didn't know what to search for, but they really were shocked of what they saw. Those people killed innocent people easily. They wondered how evil man the leader really was. Sakura thought about her brother and her hatred feelings suddenly came up to her body, making her shivered.  
  
-End chapter 4-

* * *

Author's note: hiy'all, was that a crap? I know it's a huge twist but I have to make it that way or else... hehehe... well, tell me was that a crap? Tell me please? Thanks to all the reviewers, you make writing more fun to me, and please would you kind-heartedly continue reviewing, cuz it will make a more more fun writing hohoho... well just tell me what you think. My school has started and I don't think I will update quite soon, again sorry for grammar mistakes or any mistakes. Ja for now... 


	5. The Deadly Duet Acts!

The Deadly Duet  
  
Chapter 5: The Deadly Duet Acts!  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Headquarters, Tokyo—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"We're in, we're one of them now, and they call it Li Underground Squad, funny ne?" Sakura talked from the other side of the connection. Yoshi watched her through the screen with excitement.  
  
"Why, you girls are quick, tell us how," Yoshi said. Sakura only smiled, "Hmm... that's the news, I'll call you later," she said, and then the connection broke.  
  
"They're so quick, and ran ever so smoothly. I have the impression she didn't seem like talking much about their moves now," Yoshi thought.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Apartment—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sakura walked out of the communication room of their apartment. She headed to the living room. She didn't really know what to do at that moment. She was now wondering what would happen tonight as she and Tomoyo would have another mission for the squad. And speaking about the squad, she was still wondering how Li would trust her and Tomoyo so fast that they just met not so while ago. And that kiss, oh my God the kiss, she wanted nothing more than to feel it again, 'oh what am I thinking? He killed your brother Sakura!' she thought. She then looked out the apartment window of the living room.  
  
'Speaking about the kiss, I pulled out my knife, and he seemed suspicious on me but the next thing happened he invited us for the squad... he really wasn't suspicious on us then?' she was lost in another thought.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo called, she just entered the living room and saw Sakura who was looking out the window, lost in thoughts. Sakura didn't answer or make any sound. Seemed that she didn't hear her at all. Tomoyo shook her head. Since they were in the squad and had a closer relation with Li, Sakura was always lost in thought, as if she was struggling of it. She then headed to the phone, but not the secret one to contact the Headquarters, because she wouldn't think talking about something like this to the headquarters.  
  
She dialed the number on the cordless phone and waited for the other end to pick up. She looked back at Sakura who was still looking out the window, and headed to her room, making sure Sakura wouldn't hear her.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Li Underground Squad—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked in the chamber where everyone was. They saw the team was sitting on the round sofa while Li and Chang looked like they were arguing on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey babes, what's up," said Yamazaki as they took seats. Chiharu who was sitting beside him frowned. "What's the matter, Chiharu?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing's the matter if naughty Takashi would stop calling girls babes except for me," she said, looking away from Yamazaki. He laughed and round his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, I wont do that again, my tongue just slipped I didn't even guess," he stated. The others laughed.  
  
"So you two're together? How long?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh for since forever, they're childhood friends," Rika said. Tomoyo squealed, "cool!"  
  
"I wonder... are you all Li? or..." Sakura asked but then was interrupted, "No," Yamazaki said. "The real Li in the squad who also got the name are only Li and his cousin. Well, I'm one of relatives but not so close. Rika's also one, and the others just trusted and skilled people, like you ba–guys..." he looked guiltily at Chiharu. She only smirked.  
  
"So where's his cousin?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh she's out of the country, business," Chiharu said.  
  
Just then their conversation halted because Li came back, Chang behind him. His face looked dangerous. "Tonight, 9.30, all set, be on time," was all he said, actually commanded.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--In the Van—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
The seven of the team plus Li waited for their show time. They were now on their new mission. This time it was another large mansion and still, Sakura and Tomoyo didn't really know whose house that was. Couldn't hold it anymore, Sakura asked, "whose house this actually is?"  
  
Li heaved a sigh and looked at her, frowning. "You don't know? How come you're in here while you don't know whose house you're going to burst in?"  
  
Sakura lost her patience; she thought this man was the weirdest. "Onegai Li- san, you told me to – actually commanded us to do this. You didn't tell me so how may I know?" she said in an angry tone that she didn't realize she spoke in Japanese. The others were shocked by her tone to Li, especially Chang who then glared at her. Sakura then realized what she said and sighed, "I mean..." but much to her and Tomoyo's surprise he replied in Japanese, "Well you can at least ask the others while I'm too busy to tell you all the story, and yes I do speak Japanese."  
  
Sakura was going to say something but was interrupted, "we've no much time, we're out in a minute, all I would tell you is this is Nakamura Kenji's house," he said. And with that tone, Sakura didn't know what else to say. She then realized that she was dying to ask why were they doing at the man's house but her mind had been crowded and it was time for them to get out.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Outside Nakamura's Mansion—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Well, you know which sides you are going, and be quick, we'll meet there," Li said. They were in the large mansion's big yard which was quite fully guarded. And they were hiding behind trees and big plants.  
  
"But where there?" Sakura asked. "Shh... you're going with me so you've no worries bout that, now go," he said and commanded the others who then went to their directions in groups of two.  
  
Sakura looked at Li who was then looked at one of the guard near them. She knew not to ask anything further that was on her mind. She remained silent. "Come on," he said, holding out his gun and went out from their current position towards the house.  
  
He took glances at the guards and shot all three of them and then went on quickly. Sakura followed suit. He shot other guards who didn't have chance to take a quick glance at them. Sakura didn't do anything for Li did all the guards-extinguished things. She could see how skilled he was. He shot right to his targets and didn't miss one bit.  
  
"Come quick, don't just stand there and do nothing," he said. Annoyed and blushing, she said, "Please, what do I do when you do all that?" then moved on.  
  
They finally, more of Syaoran finally got rid of the guards and got nearer to the house. But the problem was, there was no back door or something, and then they just spotted a glass window and went towards it.  
  
"You killed those people easily as if it's nothing," Sakura stated. Syaoran stopped and looked at her. "You know we have to kill them," he said.  
  
"Well, not really you know you..."  
  
"We have to, now shut up Saionji it's not the time to have some chit chat. And like you haven't killed anyone before," he interrupted. Sakura got angrier.  
  
"It's not like I kill people so easily like you do" she almost shouted.  
  
"Lower you voice, baka, you know that I saw you at the bar killing those people. And I told you to shut up."  
  
"I wont shut up mister, and don't call me that. I killed them because they tried to kill me," Sakura now shouted.  
  
"SHH! Don't shout!" he warned her. And as if the big house near them was soundproof, nothing came or happened. Syaoran looked back at her. "It's still killing. I really warn you now, miss I-don't-kill-innocent-people, if you shout out again, I wouldn't doubt to sweep you off. Now listen..." he said intensely. Sakura just quiet and thought 'God, he's right, it's still killing...'  
  
"The guards are dangerous, especially ones in there," Syaoran stated. 'Now really? When you get rid of them in second?' Sakura thought. "I'm serious here, when we get in there, especially making a loud noise..." he glanced at the glass window before them through the darkness of the night. There wasn't really much light from the big house. He then thought nothing further, shot the glass window and it shattered into pieces with a loud glass-breaking noise.  
  
--Tomoyo and Chang—  
  
Chang shot towards one of the guard's head but missed. "Oh the guards are tougher here," she commented. Tomoyo agreed with that. She kicked one of the guard's stomach who then fell off. She turned to another guard who was going to attack her.  
  
"Who are you bitches?" he said while going to shoot her.  
  
"Haha... you've got some nerve," Tomoyo said tried hitting him on the head with her double stick but he ducked. Tomoyo moved quickly by hitting him with her knee right on his chin that made him fell over to the ground.  
  
Tomoyo saw one of the guards who was going to contact his fellow with his radio. "Hey we got some a..." Tomoyo choked him with her double stick and whispered a threaten, "tell whoever it is that everything is fine."  
  
The man hit her with his elbow but he missed because Tomoyo tilted her body and she tighten her double stick that was around his neck. The radio fell off his hand and he tried to hit Tomoyo with his elbow again and now succeded. Tomoyo loosen her double stick around his neck and stepped backward, rubbing her aching rib.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He was then going after Tomoyo but before he did anything he stopped stunned, his eyes widened and fell towards her. When he collapsed she saw Chang pointing her gun on her direction and then lowered it. "Come on," she commanded. Tomoyo only nodded and thought, 'still so conceited, the tone of her. But oh well she just lightened my job."  
  
Just then they heard a sound of breaking glass and a sound of alarm ringing throughout the mansion. "I think Syaoran's in," Chang stated beside Tomoyo.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Syaoran and Sakura—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Just a nice loud sound," Syaoran commented as the alarm rang throughout the mansion with a very loud noise. He stepped in the house, followed by Sakura.  
  
They looked around at the dark hallway of the house. But as they started going further into the house rushing footsteps were heard.  
  
"Who are you people?" the man, must be the guard, asked as they stopped at the intersection, coming face to face with the guards.  
  
Syaoran pointed his gun on the guy's head and was going to shoot when he realized that he ran out of bullets. The guard laughed at that and got closer to them, going to punch Syaoran but he kicked him first and he was thrown to the wall behind him, not before taking another guard along with him, crashing the wall. "Nice," Sakura shot out, complimenting not even realized it. 'he's great,' Sakura thought. Syaoran only smirked as they continued their way while he put on some back up bullets he had prepared.  
  
"Li," Sakura called as they walked through the hallway. "I mean Mr. Li."  
  
"Syaoran," he simply said. "Nani?" Sakura asked back, confused. "Just call me Syaoran," he said. Sakura was kind of shock but then recovered, "why?" she wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know, do just that," he said coolly. Oh how she didn't understand him. They still walked along the hallway, it was such a big mansion. "Then you must call me Sakura," she said. "well, I wanted to know why are we here and what do we search here in a dead man's so huge mansion," she said calmly.  
  
"Oh well, that is if he's really dead man," he stated, making Sakura startled. "That's what we search for."  
  
Before she could ask futher more of what she was badly curious of, she heard something and she straightly knew something followed them. Looking at Syaoran's face she knew he knew that too. She looked at him with let-me-do- that expression and turned her back on him. He watched as she pulled out her small knives and in such a flash of light he heard thuds on the floor. It was darker in the hallway, but they knew that she really had gotten rid of them. "That was some hit," Syaoran said. Sakura was sure she was blushing but thank God it was dark.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Li Syaoran," a voice was heard as they ended the walking along the hallway.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Tomoyo and Chang—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Oh shit, there are much more of them coming, why are they coming here only?" Chang complained. "Stop complaining, and fight!" Tomoyo said as they started on the bunch of men. "what do you think I'm doing?" she yelled as she kicked one of the men. "And who are you to talk to me like that," she shouted. Tomoyo totally ignored her. 'bahh, why should I be pairing with her? Grr... saving my life or not, she's still so annoying, conceited, fat- hea...' she abruptly stopped her thinking in order to get more concentrate on her fighting.  
  
She decided to make a big move as she thought they wouldn't get rid of them in a short time. She held out her double stick and quickly did one of her great moves, she shouted to Chang to get her out of her attack domain. "Move out Chang," she shouted. Chang didn't know what she was going to do, so she didn't move at all. "Oh really, move, do I have to beg?" she shouted desperately as she ran to her and pushed her and did another move which made Chang totally shocked even though she hadn't recovered from the shock that she had been pushed. The men remaining fell to the floor unconsciously.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Chiharu and Takashi—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"God, they were so many, no wonder, such a huge mansion that is eh," she commented. They were still fighting outside the mansion, they were actually near the house.  
  
"Chiharu, dear, stop talking please, and concentrate," Takashi said desperately. "oh how you underestimate me, mister, I'll get to yo-aaaahhh..." she screamed as one of the men hit her and made her fall to the ground and second later she was unconscious. "Chiharu!!" Takashi yelled as he made his way to her after shooting one of the guard, praying that she was alright.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--The other side of the house—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Sakura and Syaoran reached a room and a second later the lights on after they heard the voice said. The room was containing sofas, fireplace and coffee tables, looked like a very large comfortable living room. A man was standing beside a sofa, facing them.  
  
"Kawasaki," Syaoran said calmly, his amber eyes narrowed. Sakura looked at the man and thought she had seen him somewhere before.  
  
"Yes I am. My my, the beautiful girl is now working for you after we asked for her eh? What a tricky scoundrel you really are Li." Sakura glared at him. He looked at her and smirked. "Why, she even has your famous glare, what else did you teach her?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up. Your plan has been ruined, so back off," Syaoran stated, still calmly. The man laughed. "You really think it's all of our plan?" he asked. Sakura didn't know what they were talking about but she just remembered who he was. Nakamura's assisstant.  
  
"Not really. Just tell me where he is I wanna let him learn the concequence for slandering me," he said. The man laughed again. "Not before I die," he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"That would be a way better idea, you know," Syaoran said. Just then they heard footsteps. And then heard, "Sakura," Tomoyo called.  
  
Tomoyo and Chang had arrived. They looked at the tenseness in the room. "Oh look, your other staff have arrived," he said in a mock tone. Syaoran glared at him but stayed calm. "I told you to shut up, and I only intend to say once."  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared," he mocked. Syaoran lost his patience. He started to step forward to him to beat the hell out of him when a hand grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. "Let me and Tomoyo do this, Syaoran, you and Chang could continue finding Nakamura," Sakura said to his ear. Chang and Tomoyo, however, heard this and this made Chang mad and Tomoyo shocked when the word 'Syaoran' getting in their brains.  
  
"No, I could finish him up first," Syaoran said. But Sakura shook her head and her eyes showed her stubborness. Syaoran looked at those emeralds he would always love to see. He then walked saying, "come on Chang," towards Kawasaki who was blocking the way out of the living room.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Li," he stated, smirking. "Oh really?" Syaoran smirked. He pointed his gun to Kawasaki and shot. Kawasaki had to dodge so he moved and that left a spot to the next room which Syaoran quickly came towards followed by Chang. Kawasaki straightly noticed, he was going to catch up to them but Sakura threw her small knife right towards his head, but he quickly responded by tilting his head, making the knife missed him and it embeded to the wall.  
  
He turned to the remaining girls in the room. "We're you're opponent now," Sakura said. She and Tomoyo were now thaking their stances, as they usually did when the deadly duet acted.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Syaoran and Chang—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Syaoran? Why do you trust them so much! I don't trust them!" Chang spouted. "Shut up Chang, it's not the right time to talk," Syaoran replied coldly.  
  
They finally ended in a room which door was made by gold. "oh look, that fat head," Syaoran commented. He then opened the door which was unexpectedly unlocked.  
  
"Welcome, Li," a cold husky voice said. "Oh, and his little assisstant."  
  
"Nakamura," Syaoran roared.  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Sakura and Tomoyo—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
Kawasaki stayed still as they watched each other, expecting any other movement from any of them. Holding his sword with sweating hand, he tightened his grip. Sakura was now on his left and Tomoyo on his right. He watched them from the corner of his eyes. They were breathing heavily, hearing their gasps, they would know who would move first.  
  
Sakura pulled out more knives unnoticedly. In second she ran up to him followed by Tomoyo from the other side and started attacking him. He quickly responded to both of them as Sakura threw her knives at him, and he swayed it away by his sword and when Tomoyo's double stick was mere inches from his neck he made Tomoyo loosen her grip from her double stick which made it fall to the ground. Tomoyo stepped back so did Sakura. He was indeed a good fighter a rich man would hire.  
  
He laughed as he looked at Tomoyo's double stick which was on the floor and in his area that was out of Tomoyo's reach. Sakura and Tomoyo were now in one side – before him.  
  
Their eyes stared at each other's. Kawasaki's were changing from Sakura to Tomoyo and the other way around. He laughed again. "You bitches are heck of fighters. With that good looks too," he said eyeing them from head to toe. "Heck we are," Tomoyo said and with a quick glance at Sakura they started one of their greatest combined move.  
  
They started over him and he, unexpected any of those moves trying to dodge but only fell flat on his face. He loosened the grip on his sword as Tomoyo reached out for her double stick but he, noticed this, quickly got a grip back and stabbed her on her shoulder. Sakura was shocked but quickly kicked him on his head and as he pulled his sword from Tomoyo's body, he fell to the floor with a loud thud. His head ached and he again started to loose his grip on his sword but tried to kept on but Sakura treaded on his hand and took it, stabbing him right in his heart with his own sword. "That's for stabbing her you idiot!"  
  
She ran up to Tomoyo who had collapsed to the floor. "Tomoyo! Hold on!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo screamed in pain as she grabbed her shoulder. Sakura hugged her tight, "hold on please, we'll get out of here."  
  
=  
  
=  
  
--Syaoran and Chang—  
  
=  
  
=  
  
"Hahahahah..." Nakamura laughed. "Yes, in flesh indeed," he said.  
  
"You one heck of a scoundrel," Chang yelled, which only make him laugehd harder.  
  
"Thank you Chang-san, you look good tonight too," he said, mockingly. Syaoran not wasting time pointed his gun on his head and began to shoot. Nakamura expertly dodged. But Syaoran kept shooting, trying to reach him. Nakamura moved back, forward, ducked, tilted his body even got out from his chair trying to avoid Syaoran's bullets. Syaoran was very good at shooting but Nakamura was also good at dodging. He stopped, but still pointing the gun at him.  
  
"You're a good shooter Li, I've always known. You even shot my heart at the club eh?" he mocked, laughing again.  
  
Syaoran started to move towards him, when Nakamura leaned at his desk and pressed something. Syaoran stopped when bars came out of the roof and floor before, blocking him from Nakamura. Nakamura laughed and stood up.  
  
"I guess I'll see you any other time Li, now if you want to remain alive, flee from here in ten minutes. Haahahahaha..." he laughed as he started towards the book case behind him and did something that made the book case swang and he disappeared behind it.  
  
"Does it mean...?" Chang asked.  
  
"That fuckin old man," Syaoran muttered. "Let's get outta here quick and tell the others."  
  
=  
  
=  
  
=  
  
-End chapter 5-  
  
Author's note: Hey again. I guess I wouldn't get more reviews for chap 4 so I decided to bring this up. Thank you so much for those reviewers who kindly reviewed, you're all soooo nice!!! K, this one's such action eh? Hehe... the deadly duet acts together but I didn't really do it well did I? So sorry for that... and sorry for grammar or spell mistakes cuz haven't checked again. And hey, check out my other new fic eh? CCS as well, it's called alteration of life. I hope u enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Ja ne... 


	6. The Corp, Squad, Staff

The Deadly Duet

Chapter 6: The corp, squad, and staff

--Tomoyo and Sakura—

Tomoyo hung on Sakura for support, "It's... so... it hurts..." she hissed, loosing her voice. "Ssshh... you're gonna be alright, we'll get you outta here," Sakura soothed, tears started streaming down her cheek. "Hold on Tomoyo, please."

Just then, Li and Chang burst in the living room. "Come on! We have to get outta here, and quickly!" Syaoran yelled, he looked down and saw Sakura cried, holding Tomoyo.

"Syaoran! Please, please help her, she's dying," Sakura begged as tears more coming out her eyes. Chang frowned at her by hearing Syaoran's name from her mouth. She then saw Kawasaki's dead body and Sakura's knife that was still attached to it.

"Quick, we don't have much time! I'll get her, Chang you go on and find the others, make sure they get the hell outta here, QUICK!" Chang knew she couldn't let out her anger it was emergency, their lives.

He quickly grabbed Tomoyo and carried her, "stop crying, let's go," Sakura stood up, nodded and wiped her tears.

"Syaoran, what happened? Why's the rush? How about Nakamura?" Sakura asked, while they ran towards the exit of the house.

"Nakamura escaped, and he set up some dumb bombs in this house, so we have to get out, we only have five minutes left," he stated calmly, astonishing he could be so calm at times like that, plus carrying a dying person with him. "WHAT???" Sakura yelled.

--HK hospital—

They waited outside the operation room where they were operating Tomoyo and Chiharu. Sakura's tears streaming down her cheek and she made a loud sobs that she couldn't hold down, Rika was soothing her. Takashi was sitting, his elbows on his knees, his face on his palms. Terada was just sitting there, arms folded. Chang wasn't anywhere spotted.

Syaoran, however, was standing gazing out of the window when he finally couldn't stand Sakura's sobs. He walked closer to her, stopped in front of her. Rika sighed in relief and said she wanted to go to the toilet.

Syaoran sat beside her where Rika was. "Stop it, she's going to be just fine," Syaoran said soothingly. Sakura was kind of shock by his tone but it didn't matter at times like that. "S-she's like sister to me, we've been together since forever, I just cant loose her, I don't want it I never wanna loose anyone again not my brother, and now not her, everyone..." she burst out all that was in her throbbing heart, she was so scared of loosing anyone again. She then remembered her brother and looked up at Syaoran, she could feel his warm eyes soothing her, but, remembering her brother's death didn't help at all, she started to get confused again, strugling with her feelings.

She looked away from him, her sobs even louder. "What tha..." Syaoran muttered confusedly, reaching out to touch her. "No, go away, leave me alone," Sakura stressed. "Hey calm," Syaoran called, touching her shoulders which were shaking. She shrugged, all her feelings, memories, all crowded her brain, her heart throbbing. She didn't know either to cry out in his arms or kill him right away. If he hadn't come and carry Tomoyo she wouldn't know what would have happened to her but how about her brother?

She shrugged, trying to get his hands off her but he just pulled her to him. She couldn't resist the warmth he was giving her. She struggled to get out of his embrace but he was too strong and yet her mind and body couldn't resist him. She just stayed there in his warmth, feeling... safe.

--Li Underground Squad—

They found out that Tomoyo and Sakura's apartment wasn't really safe for now to live in, so they moved temporarily to the Squad house. There are a lot of rooms in there, and even Syaoran sometimes spent his night there, and also the rest of the team. Tomoyo and Chiharu came back from hospital a week after, and Tomoyo was healthy enough to start working in Li Inc. but Sakura insisted she took another day for rest. Syaoran was staying there as well and so the others.

"Yes, Kaho-san, _a burglar_ came down on _our apartment_ and _our boss_ is kindheartedly giving us _a place to rest_ for a while," Tomoyo said to the phone. She had to speak real carefully. She had to anyway tell the group that they moved for a while. But something else came out of her mind.

"And, Kaho-san? Something else bothered me, you know, the one I've told you before? Sakura..." Tomoyo said. "She looked even more depressed, I think she's struggling with her feelings much harder."

Just then she heard someone coming and she had to hang up for she didn't want to take a risk. "Well then Kaho-san, tell uncle Yoshi hi from us, I've gotta go," with that she hung up but only to find Sakura came up to her.

"Who're you calling?" Sakura asked. "Oh, Kaho-san, she's really worried, and I told her to say hi to uncle Yoshi as well," Tomoyo said.

Sakura got her meaning. Tomoyo studied her. She rarely smiled now; it's so different from her. Was it because they were in the enemy's place? But Tomoyo herself didn't know. The people there were so kind and helpful, how could they do such dark crimes? Oh yes, they did kill people easily. Well, they still didn't know much about them. But she thanked God they gave them place for they knew as well that Nakamura was hunting all the members of the team for they all had made him ruined his own house into pieces.

"Sakura? How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked. She didn't think she noticed her so she asked her, "would you like going for a walk?" in a louder tone.

"Huh? Oh yes," Sakura replied. They walked out of the room and found themselves out of the house. The house didn't look at all like a squad headquarters, it's just an ordinary, even beautiful large mansion fully guarded.

They walked along the yard. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Sakura replied, her gaze was on the ground.

"No, that's not what I mean, I mean, how are your heart feeling right now with all the..."

"Just.... Why are you asking that?" Sakura looked up at her. "It's just, Sakura-chan, you looked very thoughtful and umm... pale, just tell me you know."

"Tomoyo, I'm dying from my feelings. In fact, I don't even know how I feel for I didn't know which one's I'm really feeling and which one's not, but Tomoyo, you know, the first thing now, I feel like what we've been doing this past years meant nothing at all," Sakura stated. "shh... let's get out of here," Tomoyo said and dragged her.

--In a cafe--

"You know, our missions, those killings, I felt like it was all nothing," Sakura spilled out. They were in a private lounge of the café so no one could here them.

"What? Sakura? What happened to you? We only killed bad people!"

"That's why Tomoyo! It's still called killing isn't it?" Sakura stressed. "Well, since when did you think of such ways?" Tomoyo asked.

"That night, our mission to the Nakamura's. Tomoyo, I was dying when you're dying! You've no idea of how I felt! What if I lost you? You're like my sister and will always be, how could I live without you? And then I felt that, if you kill someone and he dies, what will someone who loved them felt? I felt like... my hands were so dirty, and I felt like... I felt so guilty," Sakura burst out, tears started down her cheeks. "I don't want to kill anyone again, Tomoyo," Sakura said, sobbing.

"Sakura-chan, what would you do to the bad people for them to stop?"

"Tomoyo, we can give them chances," Sakura started. "NO, Sakura, they just do what they do again and again," Tomoyo cut her off.

"OH I don't know, I just don't feel right," Sakura said. Tomoyo came sitting beside her and soothed her. "It's okay, I don't feel right too, especially of what you just said," Tomoyo said. She really pitied Sakura. She knew just how she struggled with her feelings. Especially towards Li, she knew she was in distress of rather hating him and kill him or... as she could see, she was falling for him. But Tomoyo knew he too had saved her life, so what should she do? "So how about Li?" Tomoyo was sure she had to mention this, because they still had their unfinished mission.

"We start we finish," Sakura said, calming down. "We shall get rid of him soon," she finished her words.

--Elsewhere—

"She's dwelling with her thoughts, and struggling for her feelings, she's suffering from the inside," a woman talked to her phone.

"What do you think's the best to do?" a man replied from the other side of the phone line.

"You should see her as soon as possible before she regrets what she would have done."

--Li Underground Squad—

Sakura closed the door behind her and stepped in the room.

"Where were you?" a voice asked. Sakura startled hearing the voice but only turned around and calmly said, "out for fresh air and a little chat with my sister, is anything wrong?"

"No," Syaoran said, standing up from his desk, "I was wondering what are you doing in my office anyway," he said.

Sakura looked around and saw it really was an office, and she just went in without permission she didn't even know what room it was for she just went in to know what was in the room.

"Oh sorry I didn't know it was your office, I just came in to look around. I didn't know you've got an office in the squad anyway, why are you working here?"

"I can work wherever I want, as it's still my territory," he said, walking closer to her.

They looked at each other and he again felt his can't take his eyes off her eyes.

"So, anything I could help? I mean, I'm your staff and I haven't been working for some days, I've nothing to do," she stated, staring back at him. She was getting used to his stare, in fact she felt like couldn't take off her eyes off his handsome face as well.

Syaoran sighed while leaning against his desk, folding his arms on his chest. "Well, it's more of I should command you, not you helping me."

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, whatever, you don't _ask for help_, you _command_," she said.

"That's more like it," he said, smirking. "I could _command_ you _something_."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's gonna be another businessman party and if I instead of attending, going to another club and getting involved in another murder case my mother would be more than pissed," he said. "The thing is, I never tend to attend such boring thing with annoying people who sneak their noses around wanting to know everything to get more money and higher status and all, and anyway, I command you to get bored with me to that stupid party that is tomorrow night."

Sakura was surprised of his speech. "Wow, seems like you're not one of them even though you're umm one of them you know in..."

"I'm too young to that and I no need to sneak my nose around just to find more status which I already have high without I _command_ it to," he interrupted her. Sakura laughed hearing that.

"Well, Mr. Commander, I'd love to but I've nothing to wear," Sakura said, in laughs.

Syaoran who had been smiling, smiled wider. "It's my concern, you no need to worry."

Syaoran reached the telephone behind him and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice came from the other side. "We... where's Wei?" Syaoran was going to say Wei when he realized it was a woman speaking. "Oh, I don't know, I was walking around when the phone rang, so I just picked it up," Tomoyo said.

"Well then tell Wei to call the family designer to make Sakura a dress ready by tomorrow," Syaoran commanded. "Eh? What does Sakura need a dress ready by tomorrow for?"

"She's going to go to the business man party with me, now go tell him Saionji," he said but found no answer instead it seemed like she left the phone. But he didn't have to make a budge for she second later came up at his office door, panting. "Saionji wha..." Syaoran started but cut off, "Li, please, please, let me do the dress, I assure you it will be much much better than your family designer's whoever he is, and will be ready by tomorrow, please, I've always made Sakura dresses, I always seek for the oppurtunity, and I'm not stopping now, please, please..." Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran and begged him with starry eyes.

Syaoran was kinda surprised. He looked at Sakura who sweatdropped. "It's true, Syaoran, she made all my dresses since... ever since," Sakura said.

"Well, I don't really give a damn for things like that, just make it... ah nice," Syaoran stated. Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Thanks Li! I'm gonna need nice fabrics and stuff," Tomoyo said starry-eyed. "Wei will go with you," Syaoran said calmly. "OOOhhh, thank you so so much I'll go get him," he screamed and suddenly blasted off the office leaving Sakura and Syaoran shocked.

"What's with her?" Syaoran said. Sakura laughed seeing his face. "I'm sorry for her, she's always like that."

Syaoran only smirked. "Oh well, shouldn't you go with her for umm measurement or something?"

"Don't think so, she knows all my measurement perfectly, she would even sweep me off before the dress is ready," she said. "Oh, that's terrifying," he commented. Sakura laughed.

"Then since it seems like you want to be around, why don't you..." Syaoran was going to finish his words when the phone rang.

He answered the phone then frowned. "Would you not bother me for just a day? Fine, I'll be right there, see you mother," he said then hung up.

"Well, I'm sorry, my mother wants me there... wait, you can be my secretary today," he said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

--Li mansion--

"Master Li, Mistress is waiting for you in the office," a butler said to Syaoran as he bowed when Syaoran and Sakura came in. Syaoran straightly went to the office followed by Sakura.

"Ah there he is," a woman said when Syaoran came in. "Syaoran, this is inspector Yang from the police headquarter, he wants to ask you ah some questions... and who are you with?"

"Oh this is my secretary, Saionji Sakura," Syaoran introduced her. Sakura bowed and smiled. "Pretty young lady, you're japanese?" the inspector asked. "Yes I am," Sakura answered.

"Well, let's straight to our business Mr. Li, I wanted to ask your alibi when Nakamura Kenji's house was blown up. Of course you've heard of it, haven't you?"

"And what makes you think I'm the suspect?" Syaoran said calmly. "Why would I blow someone-who-you-thought-is-dead's house anyway?"

Inspector Yang looked like he was thinking about Syaoran's words. "As I said I just wanted to know your alibi, and that's if you have one," he shot back. Syaoran was aware, but he would never lose to a conversation. "If you want to know so badly, I was at Sakura's, she's here you can ask, and if I've no alibi what do you think I was doing, blowing Nakamura's house when I have lots of men working for me who would do such lower position's job as that? I've no time for that, inspector, why wouldn't you think Nakamura blowed his own house?"

The inspector looked surprise and so did Yelan. "Syaoran, he's dead, how do you think he would blow his own house?" Yelan said. She was kinda confused of his son's words, she knew there was something he hadn't told her. "There are ways. And If you think Nakamura's dead, why don't you check his coffin again," Syaoran replied.

"Haha.. that's funny, Syaoran, I would possibly do that you know," a man voice came from behind them.

Syaoran looked around and saw the least person he wanted to see. "Tao," he muttered.

"How nice seeing you in your own house, where have you been in the past days?" the man called Tao said.

"None of your business," Syaoran glared.

"Mr. Tao, how nice to see you," the inspector walked towards him and held out his hand. "Well, it's nice seeing you here to inspector, I see you're interrogating my nephew, how'd it go?"

"He was only asking some common thing as alibi, he has just finished. Haven't you, inspector?" Yelan said, the inspector reluctantly nodded. "What do you need here Tao?" Yelan continued.

"What can't I visit my cousin's house, after all we're family," Tao said smiling evilly.

"Well, I guess, I'm off, thanks again Mrs. Li and ah Mr. Li and Miss Saionji, and nice meeting you again, Mr. Tao, I'll see you round," inspector Yang said and left.

"So what do you want?" Syaoran asked Tao. "Be nice to your uncle, would you boy? I wanted to see you, but you weren't around for the past days, I see you've found a catch," Tao answered, eyeing Sakura over.

"She's just my staff and I'm busy of something else that's none of your business, what'd you looking for me for? You had my mother around," Syaoran stated coldly.

"You see, she's no longer the leader, so"

"Get down to business, I've no much time," Syaoran said.

"Easy boy, I'll go straight as you wish, It's about some little thing you all Li had been hiding for years," he said.

Syaoran was aware, and unknownly Sakura was too. He was talking about the underground squad. "Yea what about that?" Syaoran said.

"Well kid, I'm sure you wouldn't want to speak of it here, except..."

"I said she's my staff, so get the hell on with that," Syaoran said impatiently. Yelan only watched the two of them spoke.

"Ah I see, she's now all your witness and stuff, what a staff," Tao commented.

"You're really getting on my nerve, Tao, just go on with the shit," Syaoran shouted.

"Fine, I want you to stop whatever you call the stupid thing, cause it's taken quite much of the corp's expend as it's shouldn't have," Tao said, now warily.

"Bullshit, it's something else, I know, you know I wont ever do that even you begged at my feet, and you only asked," Syaoran said coldly.

Tao smirked. "What a Li. Yeah, something else."

"Well I asked you politely, little nephew, you wouldn't want a confrontation between family, would you? And you might need some help from _family_ wether in the future, or even now," Tao said.

"You might wanna think first, then I'm off, see you later Lis, and... the _staff_," Tao said then went to the door.

"What haven't you told me, Syaoran?" Yelan asked her son as the door behind them closed.

--In a black Volvo--

"Send em down the road, they're coming in a few minutes I presume, and made sure they got him. And the girl too," a man said to his phone then hung up.

--Outside Li Mansion--

"I didn't understand what your cousin meant," Sakura said.

"Do you have to?" Syaoran said as they went to their car that was in front of the house already. "If you don't mind," Sakura said.

"He commited some stupid little warfare. I heard he got some little underground movement too, but oh well ours much powerful," he said. "Oh you say that," Sakura muttered.

"Yeah? You don't think so?" Syaoran asked playfully as they got in the car, Syaoran on the driver's side. "I don't get you, I was being serious, you don't take him serious then?" Sakura said.

"It's just one of his shitty game in order to take over the corp, you see, my so called cousin clearly loved doing that," he said.

"Is commiting warfare to the squad making you fall down the corp? and do all your cousing seem that way?" Sakura asked as he pulled off leaving the mansion into the main road.

"Oh well, not all, some my cousins cool, they're in the squad too. And no, nothing would make me fall down. now you're asking so much questions, since when have you been so fussy?" Syaoran said, raising a brow at her.

Sakura smiled. "I'm not fussy!" she pouted. "Yea you're weird," Syaoan joked.

"No, you are," Sakura's smiled widen. "just pay attention to the road," she said.

"I can drive with my eyes closed," he stated conceitedly. "Yeah? Do that," she said.

He smirked but then he narrowed his eyes. "What? You're not gonna eat your own words ne?" Sakura asked giggling when he didn't do anything as closing his eyes. "I wont, but not now, I think we've got company."

Just then Sakura saw two black cars heading their way and second later, gunshots coming towards them. Syaoran took his gun out and gave it to Sakura, "Shot as much as you can" he commanded her. She didn't really used to guns but she shot as good as she threw knives, but she still wasn't as good as Syaoran. She let out her head and looked at the car behind her, she tried to point it at the car's front tire and shot. The bullet got it and it's sunken, but it still went fast. The man in the car shot back at her but she quickly got back in the car and dodge. "Shit, I only have one, gimme that!" Syaoran shouted, Sakura handed him the gun.

Syaoran saw a turn then he headed for it. As he treaded on the pedal, the car went faster and on the turn, the car drifted and as it happened, he shot two of the men's heads. Sakura watched him, bewildered. "You know, I got a better idea," Sakura said. The sound of tire screeching showed them they still being followed.

"Yea? What?" Syaoran asked aware of the two cars behind them as he increase his speed. "Let me drive, you shoot better," she said. "Can you?" Syaoran said.

"Oh don't even ask that," she shouted and as they were switching position very difficultly, while the car still going, the gunshots continued. "How many people are in those freakin cars?" Sakura said desperately.

They finally found their positions, "Okay, let's get those freakin cars out of the road," Sakura said.

She sped up, making Syaoran jumped on his seat, but he recovered too fast. The cars caught up on them and one of it got on their right side. The car crashed their car on the side and one of the man shot. "Duck," he odered Sakura who did just that. the shot missed and Syaoran shot back. It hit one of the guys. "Okay, only the driver's left in that car," he said. But the other car came behind them. Syaoran turned around and shot, the bullet went off the rear glass of his car, making it broke down, but it went trough the front glass of the car behind then straight to the driver's head behind them. "that's a fine bullet," Sakura commented.

"Oh the one beside him's taking the driver's side," Sakura said as she saw through the reaview mirror. "Hey look front!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura looked up and saw a big truck in front of them, they almost gonna crash it. Sakura thought fast, she pushed the brake, making the car spinned and as it went 360 degrees, Syaoran shot the cars' drivers and didn't miss any of them. The front car's driver braked before passed out but the other was too late, the car hit the front car and it went to a big explosion as the two cars crashed. Syaoran's car stopped right before it hit the truck with a loud tire screeched but defeated by the sound of the explosion. Sakura and Syaoran panted.

"Well you're one heck of a driver," Syaoran said. "Still not as heck as you," she said smiling and then hit the pedal, turning over the car, and moved on the road leaving the car explosion behind.

-End Chapter 6-

* * *

Author's note: Ah finally. I'm so so so sorry for the late update, forgive me... I hope you like this one. well, I hope the next chapter wont be so long. Thanks for all the reviews it really motivated me on writing this, keep reviewing! Hehe... I'm sure the upcoming chapter would be more of the story, so keep cheking out! Hehe.. umm I think Eriol will be coming on chapter 8 or sumthin, I'll try to make him come faster! Hehe... I didn't know the story would be quite long, it's longer than I planned now, but oh well, I could improvise ne? hohoho... well, sorry for the grammar or spelling, as usual I don't read again, cuz I wanna upload as fast as I could, I feel guilty... hehe... well, I'll stop babbling, and ya'll keep reading my story ok? Hehe... love ya'll, arigatou! Ja 


	7. Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

The Deadly Duet

Chapter 7: Gotta Do Watcha Gotta Do...

--Li Underground Squad—

"Hey Li, what happened?" Takashi came out of the house as Syaoran's dented ferrari pulled up on the front. "Damn! What's wrong with your car?" he screamed as he saw the car.

"It's obviously dented, why you even asked, idiot," Syaoran glared at him coldly. "Call some men to fix it up," he ordered. Takashi, still astonished, his eyes still on the car, took out his cell. "Honestly Takashi, you're more concern of the car instead of what could've happened to us," Sakura said jokingly.

"K sorry, I hope you guys are fine," he said, but then back to what he was going to do. Sakura shook her head then walked in the house.

"Syaoran! What happened?" Chang ran up to Syaoran as he walked in. "Some men attacked us as I was going back from my house," he stated calmly. He walked deeper into the house to the meeting chamber. Chang tailed him.

"Sakura! You're okay?" Tomoyo came with worried face. "I'm fine Tomoyo," Sakura said with a weak smile.

'You might fine physically, but not mentally, it's in your eyes,' Tomoyo thought. "You look fine indeed. Physically," she said. Sakura looked at her in confused. "And what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Actually not a point, glad you're fine, come I think there's gonna be some kind of the group's meeting, that's why Li called all the members," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and followed her to the meeting chamber.

"Someone sent them to get rid of you, who do you think sent them, Li?" Takashi asked.

"Tao," Syaoran muttered calmly. "What?" the members except Tomoyo and Sakura said.

"Yea, him, he commited warfare to us, I think he sent those men," Syaoran said. "So what are you planning next?" Chang asked, she say next to Syaoran, had been looking at him all the time.

"Tomorrow, at the businessmen party, he'll be there, I'm aware something would happen, he wont stay quiet if I'm still around and hadn't change my decision. Tomorrow you'll all come," he said.

"What? We can't! I mean, only you and Takashi are on the list, we aren't high-positioned to be there," Rika said. "Well, maybe Chang is," she added. Chang smirked.

"You'll all come, Sasaki, I'll arrange that," Syaoran said.

--The next day--

"Sakura stay still!" Tomoyo scolded Sakura as she was putting on the dress she made for her.

"rrgh, you're killing me Tomoyo, I can hardly breathe," Sakura groaned.

"You can breathe sooner if you stop moving," Tomoyo shouted. "FINE," Sakura shouted back.

"What's going on here?" Takashi's head came leaning from the door. "Didn't your mamma teach you to NOT LEANING YOUR HEAD INSIDE THE GIRL'S DRESSING ROOM DOOR?" Tomoyo shouted. Takashi laughed and quickly pulled his head back. "Sorry, thought there was a catfight then I'm leaning my head to check, just quick, Li's the impatient one!" he shouted.

"Will be there soon," Tomoyo shouted back. "There I'm finished, you can breathe now," she said. Sakura looked at her reflection from the mirror. Tomoyo beside her with satisfied smile. "God, you're so beautiful, I can't wait to see everyone especially Li's face, and Chang's jealous one too," she said giggling. Sakura smiled weakly. The expression she'd been wearing recently. And Tomoyo didn't like this one bit. She quickly lost her satisfied smile. She grabbed Sakura's shoulders and looked staightly into her eyes.

"Listen to me, I will do the freakin job, you no worries bout that OK?" she told her in Japanese in a very low tone. "You mean..." Sakura started. "Yes, the freakin killin' job, I'll do that," Tomoyo said still in Japanese but now in whisper. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo's eyes. "No, I told you, you leave that one to me," Sakura said in normal tone.

"Sakura, I know how you're feelin, you're struggling of it, don't, please, I know you are falling for him and it's hard to..." Tomoyo said but cut off. "JUST SHUT AND LEAVE THAT TO ME AND I'M NOT FALLING F-..." Sakura shouted, letting out her emotion but didn't finish her words when Takashi came up again.

"Hey, I thought you've finished getting dressed, so I came in. What are the shoutings anyway? Sisters feud? what are you falling for, Sakura? And WOOWW you look so damn beautiful," he babbled. "How'd you know? You know Japanese?" Tomoyo asked, startled. Takashi chuckled, "oh we learn that yes, and if you had noticed my name, you wouldn't have asked," he said in Japanese fluently. His name was indeed a Japanese name, Yamazaki Takashi. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. "Rika, Chiharu, Terada," Sakura and Tomoyo spoke out together. "They're all Nihonjins, uhuh, what ya'll expect?" Takashi said.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed nervously, then followed by Takashi. "Well, came here to call ya once more, Li's already downstairs," he said between laughs then he walked out, "You two look amazing tonight girls, I always knew Li would hire some more Japan's fine ass chicks," he said at the door. Sakura and Tomoyo were still laughing nervously then stopped slowly, they both sighed and sweat dropped, face looked down (anime style). "Might careful of what we say from now on," Sakura stated and Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"I think Li has a liking to hire nihonjins," Tomoyo said.

--Downstairs, LUS (Li Underground Squad)--

Sakura walked downstairs with Tomoyo behind.

"Hey girls, you two look gorgeous," Chiharu said as they reached the first story. "Aren't they?" Yamazaki laughed behind her. "Yea, and keep your eyes away from their asses!" she pouted angrily. "how bout keep my eyes on _your_ ass?" he asked teasingly, hugging her waist. "You do that," she said smiling then they kissed.

"Argh get a room," Rika pouted. "You don't wanna get one for us?" Terada said from behind her. She quickly turned around. "Brrh this place getting bitchier," Chang commented, she suddenly came up from one of the room.

They walked outside the house and found Syaoran in front of his car talking on the phone. He looked up and saw the gang coming and he hung up. He then noticed something that caught his breath, leaving him stunned. "Li? Hey man, don't space out," Yamazaki shouted at him. He snapped back to earth, but his eyes were still on Sakura. She felt uncomfortable knowing that his eyes were on her and looking at his handsome feature made it worse.

"A-alright, all of you settled? Yeah, I can see that, now, as planned Yamazaki and Chiharu, Terada with Chang, and Rika with Zang, Saionji with Su," he was stuttering at first, then regained his cool. "What?" I'm not going with you?" Chang asked, shocked. "No, you're my assisstant, high-positioned, so Terada needs to go with you, and same reason for the others," he said. "Then you're with..." Chang couldn't finish her words for she was in more hatred of Sakura.

"Come on," he said to Sakura as he opened the passenger door of his car for her.

They all went to their own cars and pulled off one by one. Chang went to her car with hatred. "Bitch, you may have Syaoran now, but it wont last long," she said quietly, but went unnoticed by Terada. "Watch what you're sayin, girl, it may hit you back," Terada commented earning a death glare from her.

Syaoran walked to the driver's side and buckled in. She took a look at Sakura. "Nani?" she asked, her cheeks flushing. "You look amazing," he said, gazing her emerald poles and taking in her stunning feature. "Umm... so do you," she said. He smirked and started the engine.

"You know, when I told you I can drive with my eyes closed and I hadn't done so," he started conversation. "I'd like to do it now, but in different way," he continued. "I wanna drive with my eyes all on you," he said and turned his head on her, their eyes met. The car still moving the same speed. Sakura was speechless for a moment until she could twitch her mouth. She was going to say something when Syaoran braked right where the traffic light went red with his eyes still on her.

"Well Ok, you can, you showed it now would you stop, please?" she said. She knew she was all blushing. Syaoran laughed, but he still didn't take his eyes off her. Sakura sighed, 'it's gonna be a long-uncontrolled heart beat way,' she thought nerveously.

--At the party—

Syaoran and Sakura entered the huge luxurious ballroom where the party was held. "Have the others arrived?" Sakura asked.

"I guess Takashi and Chiharu have," Syaoran said, looking around, he found nothing suspicious. "Come, we should find my mother," he said, dragging Sakura hand in hand. Just as Syaoran dragged her further into the enormous room, there's a sound of explosion.

Everyone in the room was shocked and some of them dropped their glasses of wine. The elegant soft music which had been played along the party suddenly stopped and there was silence. Sakura was shocked but Syaoran stayed calm. He saw his mother and quickly ran towards her. Sakura could see bunch of security heading towards where the explosion sound came from.

"Mother," Syaoran called. "Syaoran, what the hell was that?" she asked calmly. "I don't know but I can guess, but you have to get outta here, mother, Takashi will bring you home," Syaoran said. People now panicked and started to get out of the room. "What? This is an important party, Syaoran you know that," Yelan said, although she saw everyone was heading out she then wasn't sure the party still went on or not. "You're still sure? I know this would happen, mother, and I know I couldn't tell you to not come, but well you see now, so please go home, this is a command from the leader," he said commandingly. "My men and I gonna work this out," Syaoran said. "Okay, find out who's behind all this, son, and take care," Yelan said motherly. She sensed something wasn't right and for the first time in years she warned his son.

Syaoran was kind of startled by that but well he nodded. He called Takashi who wasn't far, and he nodded between the rush of people.

There was another explosion and it wasn't far from the room. Everybody screamed and quickly ran out, making a large crowd at the exit door. Then some men with guns came out of nowhere and started to shoot.

"Oh shit! Takashi, bring my brother now! And where are the others? Chang, Rika, Terada!" Syaoran commanded. He then nodded at them and they started doing their jobs. Takashi quickly guided Yelan out.

Sakura ad Syaoran hid behind tables for the shootings continued towards them. "It's the same who sent those men yesterday," Sakura stated. "Yeah," Syaoran said. "We gotta get them and make them tell us who sent them," Syaoran said, Sakura nodded then they stood up behind the table, Syaoran pulled out his gun and started shooting, while Sakura pulled out her knives and threw them towards the men. Some of those bunch of security handled the men while the rest getting the people out of the building.

"Please, get out of here, miss," one of the security told Sakura. "No, _you _better get ou- DOWN!" she said and suddenly shouted as she saw one of the men shot towards them, but too late, it hit the security guard. The guards saw they couldn't stop them so they just shot and fought themselves.

Syaoran and Sakura fought and ducked for other attacks. Chang, Rika, Terada, Chiharu, and Tomoyo came fighting with them too as more men came up.

They fought until only a few men left. Some of the security guards were knocked off, only some left. The team circled the last men, and as they made their move, they finished them off. Terada got the last man conscious and treatened him, his gun on the man's head.

"who sent you?" he shouted. Syaoran came closer and got the man's cloth pulling him up with force. "Answer dammit!" he shouted louder, Terada's gun still on his head. "I-I wont t...tell you," he stuttered. Syaoran punched his nose, the man screamed in pain, his nose bleeding worse. "I'm not gonna repeat the question, who sent you?"

"Hey mister, you can't threaten the man yourself, you..." one of the security guard who still conscious walked closer to them but before he finished his words, Syaoran commanded, "Get him out," Terada, Chang, and the others grabbed the guards and threw them out.

"Listen, you tell me who sent you, then I'll spare your blasted life," Syaoran said. The man was in full pain, he said, "N-Na...Nakamura," he said. Syaoran stayed still, the gun still pointed. He was going to pull the trigger but Sakura held his wrist. "You said you'll spare his life," she said warning.

Syaoran turned and looked at her. He kept quiet for a second but then he released the man.

They could hear the sound of police car outside the building. "Cops here, we're off now, back door," Syaoran shouted commanding his staff. "Come on," he said to Sakura who hadn't budge. She finally moved after caught a quick glance at Tomoyo who glanced back.

--Outside the building—

Syaoran took out his cell and dialed. "Mother, you're boarding?" Syaoran said as the phone connected.

"Syaoran! How dare you! You couldn't just send me out of the country, what do you think you're doing!" Yelan yelled to his son. "I'm sorry mother, but you gotta get out of Tao's reach and you need vacation though. And she'll take good care of you, Ja," and he hung up.

A van pulled up in front of them and they got in one by one.

--LUS—

"He said it was Nakamura, but I'm damn sure Tao's also behind all this shit," Syaoran said. They were at the meeting chamber.

"Anyway, the cops still slow, we already get em when they arrived," Rika said.

"We're _not_ talking about _cops _silly girl," Chang said, annoyed. "Oh I didn't ask you opinion, thanks oh so smart girl," Rika shot back. Chang glared at her and she glared back.

Terada calmed Rika and whispered something to her, "Okay," she nodded, then stood up, "Li, if there's nothing else, I gotta sleep I'm tired," Rika said. Syaoran nodded and she and Terada went out the room. "I'm also tired," Chiharu said and she went out also. "Syaoran, you alright? You seem so deep in thoughts..." Chang said, walking closer to Syaoran and touched his back. "I'm fine," he said coldly.

"Then I'm going to bed too," Tomoyo said breaking the silence and went for the door. Sakura was confused, wether to stay or go. She then decided to follow Tomoyo without saying a word.

Chang saw them went out, and looked back at Syaoran. "Syaoran, you need anything? I can..."

"No, just leave, go to bed like the others arent you tired?" Syaoran said very coldly. Chang knew he didn't want to be disturbed so she went out.

'the look in her eyes... it was different, I just couldn't pull the trigger... those eyes... those emerald orbs...' Syaoran thought. He had been thinking about this since they went out of that building.

--Night, LUS—

The wind blew as the night came darker. Only the light from the moon lit fom the sky and it wasn't a very clear night.

A figure stepped out of the window and quickly closed it before the wind do the job. She leaned closely against the wall on her back, she sighed. she stepped carefully at the tile of the short roof of the first story. She stepped further and further until she reached a window that was her target. She already counted how many windows she had to past earlier that day so she found no difficulties in finding the target.

The window was locked, she of course knew this. After years in being a professional, she worked her magic and in matter of seconds, the window was opened with a soft click sound.

She could saw the figure of her target sleeping soundly at his bed. She slowly got in the room and quickly closed the window back. She walked slowly, very slowly tried not to make any sound so her target wont wake.

She finally reached the target and with no further wasteful movement, she held out her knife.

She closed her eyes, fighting the urge of resistance inside her body and also fighting her tears from falling down. She took a deep breath and was going to make a move when

Her hands couldn't move. She couldn't help fighting her tears to come down her cheeks but she still tried her best to fight the urge of resistance in her heart.

"What do I owe this night visit?" a voice came from the figure of her target. She couldn't help it anymore, she dropped her knife and stepped back as the figure slowly sat up.

She covered her face and tried her best not to sob but no such luck.

Syaoran sat up on his bad calmly and slowly got off his bad. He took the knife that just fallen beside his bed and watched it closely. Sakura sobbed loudly now that she couldn't bear it anymore. "I should've known," Syaoran said calmly.

To much of Sakura's surprise, he chuckled. "I should've known," he started again. "The first time you saw me that night at the club, with those eyes. I knew you had some rage towards me. oh well, I forgot about that actually until tonight. When you warned me to not shoot that guy. The same emerald orbs expression I saw you back there I just remembered," he said still calmly.

"I forgot about it when I saw you again the other night. I saw something different in you. Your eyes were also different then, it was... and I just forgot about the first meeting. And I saw you with your knives and how you fought. You're skilled, I just couldn't skip a person like you. I like skilled and good staff. I never trusted anyone so fast before but what did I do? I did trust you. I fought the urge to kiss you but I lost, I did, and it blanked me," he continued. Sakura still sobbed, but she heared all that, like hearing a story.

He chuckled again. "you're just like those who're sent to kill me," he said, now looking at her. Sakura took another stepped back as away as she could from him.

"But you acted so good, you're a good actress, you could gain my trust and... oh well, do something else to me... Who the hell are you? You're some kind of stinkin spy aren't you? Or you really are an actress?" he shouted now, but not too loud to wake everyone up.

Sakura looked up, still sobbing. "Then do your job then," Syaoran kept shouting. He threw the knife to Sakura, who caught it with her right hand. "I-I... I," she stuttered.

"What's wrong Sakura? Oh yeah, it's not your name eh?" he said, his face so intense as his amber eyes. "Whatever your name is, who sent you?" he shouted again.

"N-No... I – I can't," Sakura finally found her voice. She tried hard to sober up and gained all her strength. "My name's Kinomoto, you heard that before, didn't you?" she shot, her face now up and she looked straightly at him. Syaoran was startled.

"Yea, Li, you killed my brother, Kinomoto Touya," she said. "You..." Syaoran started.

"Oh yeah, and I was so eager to kill you Li, I pointed myself out to go after you, yes I'm a spy of where Touya was from as well, our mission is to kill bad guys like you, and my main purpose is to avenge my brother," she said. "But then..." she sobbed. "I fallen in... I'm falling for you dammit, I – I can't kill you! I fuckin cant!" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Syaoran looked at her in concern, "I... Sakura!" he called out as Sakura ran for the window and break it down making a loud glass breaking noise and she jumped out of the room.

Sakura ran off towards Tomoyo's room and when she reached it she knocked the window impatiently. Tomoyo quickly woke up and went for the window.

"Sakura?" she was very startled, Sakura, still crying, knocking her window in the middle of the night. She quickly unlocked the window and let her in. She hugged her, "what happened, Sakura?"

"I can't, Tomoyo," Sakura said between sobs, she held tightly onto Tomoyo. "Can't what? Sakura, calm down, what happened?" Tomoyo was damn worried now.

"I can't kill him, Tomoyo! I – I love him!" she said. Tomoyo was shocked but quickly recovered. "He knew about us now?" she asked, she tried to think of the best way to solve the problem now. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo quickly stood up, dragging Sakura. "Stop crying now, Sakura, we have to get out of here now," Tomoyo said.

"I know Tomoyo! But I'm not going back to Tokyo! No way, just let them think we haven't done anything, please Tomoyo, I don't want Yoshi to send another man and..." she gulped and sobbed. "I – I... oh Tomoyo I don't want him dead, I love him," she said.

Tomoyo sighed. she didn't expect this to happen, but she already knew Sakura was in love with the enemy. "I can't help this feeling Tomoyo, the other side of me wanted to avenge my brother, but a stronger side of me's so in love with him, in fact, all of me's falling for him..." she babbled between sobs. Tomoyo didn't know what to do, she just hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"I wonder why Li hasn't send anyone to capture us," Tomoyo said. "Sakura, this is the only way," she said, brought her to face her. "we're going to Tomoeda before Li catches us."

--End chapter 7—

* * *

Author's note: Yo!!! Another chapter... hehe... well, actually, the plot's getting out of the story title, you see... what do you think, should I change it? Thanks for the reviewers, you're all so kind! I highly hope you all like this story, and this chapter as well... well do you? Tell me by reviewing! Hehe... newayz sorry for grammar or spell mistakes, as usual, I didn't check again. So please, tell me you like this chapter or not, and you like how this story goes or not... I'd like some advice and critics too... flame? Why not, flame meh! Hohohoh... I just love if y'all review, please?? onegaishimasu?? Kay, next chappie maybe, **_maybe_** wont be so long... hehe ja, mata!


	8. The Feeling You Can't Resist

The Deadly Duet

Chapter 8: The Feeling You Can't Resist

--Daidouji Residence, Tomoeda City, Japan—

It was the day after their escape from the LUS. Tomoyo went for the door beside her room. She knocked it twice but got no answer. Apparently the door wasn't locked so she opened it slowly. Lights were out and she saw a figure was sitting by the window. She was going to step in when somebody called.

"Tomoyo-san," her butler came running, shouting her name. "Shh..." she hushed and quickly closed the door. "What?" she turned to her butler. "My apologies, Tomoyo-san, but there is a man who wants to..." he started but cut off.

"What? I told you to tell every single visitor that I'm away from the country, especially visitor from the group you heard me clearly didn't you?" she said angrily. "Again, my apologies, but this man isn't from the group and he... eh insists Miss, he knew you and Kinomoto-san are here, and he insists to meet her, Miss," he said, he bowed his head.

Tomoyo was truly shocked. "NANI?" she shouted. "oh idiot tell him we're not here, where are the guards, get Tanaka kick him out!" she ordered. "Err... that's the problem, Miss, Tanaka and the guards are surrounding him, he... eh... has a gun," he said.

"NANI?" she shouted and went for the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did you say he wants to meet Sakura?" she asked as she hurried to the front door of the mansion. "Hai, Tomoyo-san," her butler said behind her.

She reached the room and was totally shocked. The scene was a man pointed a gun at Tanaka, her head security, and the other guards pointing their guns at him.

"LI!" she shouted. "Get your gun off my guard's head!"

"Only if you let me talk to Sakura!" he said calmly, still pointing his gun. "And your guards get theirs off me as well," he continued.

"What? No! Marika, get the rest of the guards down here, and put up with the other men who came with him! Don't let them come in the house!" she quickly ordered the nearest guard that was standing there. "I came here alone, Daidouji," Syaoran said. "Craps," Tomoyo didn't believe him. "and how do you know my real name? And my house? And Marika, why you haven't moved?" she asked, she was ready to get her double stick out.

"The other guards had been knocked off, Miss, and yes he did come alone," Marika said. Tomoyo's eyes widened. "I could knock them out too you know, just let me talk to Sakura, I wont do anything bad, I swear, you can have my gun," he said.

"No way, how can I trust you not harm Sakura?" she asked warily. "I will never harm her. I can't," he said. 'he came here alone, and he wants to talk to Sakura. I know he's also in love with her...' she thought. "Why do you want to talk to her? You know we're spies who were sent to kill you, and we escaped from your secret underground with lots of information we could spread," she said. "And I wonder why you didn't stop us from escaping after you knew all that," she said.

"I want to talk to her about feelings," was all he said. This was enough for Tomoyo. Tomoyo hesitated for a moment. "Get your guns off him," she commanded her guards. They all did as they were told, they lowered their guns. "This way, Li," she said. 'I could take care of him if he does something bad though,' she thought. Syaoran walked past the guards and followed Tomoyo.

Instead of leading him to Sakura's room she headed him to her study room. She told him to step in, he just followed. "I'll let you meet Sakura if your reason's good enough, and hand me your gun," she said.

--Moments later—

Syaoran opened the door that led to Sakura's room. "Tomoyo, I'm Ok, just take a rest," Sakura suddenly said. She was still sitting by the window, looking out.

"Sakura," he called. Sakura shivered and quickly looked back. "You!" she said.

"Me," he said. "Listen, I gotta talk to you." He walked closer to Sakura until they were mere inches. Sakura stood up and stepped back. "about what? You want to kill me Li? You want to kill me like you did to my brother when you knew he was a spy?" she said.

"I wont kill you Sakura, in fact I wont do any harm to you," he said calmly. "What? Why? After you found out I'm a spy..." Sakura started.

"No, 'cause I'm falling for Saionji Sakura, which happens to be you," he said. Her eyes widened in shock. 'he loves me too?' she thought, her heart racing.

"Why do you come here, Li? how do you find out we're here?"

"I followed you, when I knew you're not going back to Tokyo, instead going to this city, I followed you," he said. "I know your group headquarter's in Tokyo, and you're not going to them as you haven't killed me yet. I know this is your hometown," he said.

"How?" she asked, she was weak her mind and heart had been struggling for her feelings that she couldn't resist. And it was more aching when he was there right in front of her. "Touya," he said. Sakura's eyes widened. "You may have known, he was my bodyguard, undercover for your group of course," he said. "Look Sakura, I didn't kill him," he said.

Sakura shook her head. "You lie! They told me so!"

"They told you so because they thought so, but that's not the truth," he said. She looked into his eyes, searching for something... Syaoran sighed. "You all haven't found his body right? He just disappeared..." he said.

"Look, Sakura... I'm a say this again. I love you," he confessed. "I hope you trust me," he said. And he turned around, going to leave. Sakura watched as he walked away. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

'he loves me too! God, what do I gotta do?' Sakura thought. She collapsed to the floor, she sat and hugged her feet. 'Touya's body really hasn't been found, maybe he didn't kill him'

'Touya where are you? Oh my God, what I gotta do? I can't resist this feeling. I love him... and he told me he didn't kill Touya... should I trust him?'

'I gotta find the truth' she thought, standing up, she ran out of her room. as she reached for the door she bumped into Tomoyo who was going to see how Li and Sakura were. "Ouch! Sakura you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay Tomoyo, gotta find the truth," she said and she hurried off. She walked downstairs and ran for the door. As she was out of the mansion she went for the gate, asking the guard the direction Syaoran went to, she ran as he pointed. She ran and ran through roads until she found an intersection. Confused of where to go, she looked around trying to find any signal. 'Where'd I go now?' she thought. Following her heart, she took the right turn and continued running.

These were the roads she used to play around when she was a child. But she got more important purpose now, she had to find the truth and her love... she finally stopped catching her breath after running so fast. She was getting tired and lost of energy, as she hadn't eaten all day. She looked around and stopped as she looked at her right.

The penguin park.

She used to play there a lot when she was a child. She used to go here when she was sad or wanted to be alone. Unnoticedly her feet brought her into the park making her feel her childhood again.

"Hey," a voice came from behind her, making her jump off her space out.

"S-Syaoran," she turned around and came face to face with him. She grabbed his shirt as she felt like going to collapse and said, "You didn't kill my brother?" she asked, looking to his eyes. "I didn't," he said. "Tell me the truth, Syaoran!" she yelled, not believing yet. "I'm telling the truth," he said calmly, now holding her, feeling her getting weaker.

"how can I trust you?" she asked.

"how bout the same way you gained my trust?" he suggested. Sakura pulled her face closer to him and they lips touched. Sakura's arms trailing to his neck and wrapped them. She felt the feeling she really longed to feel. The feeling she couldn't resist at all. As the kiss deepened, Sakura felt he was true to his words, he never lied to her before anyway.

They pulled away. Sakura looked at him, "Syaoran, I'm a spy who was sent to kill you, don't you want to kill me?" she asked. Syaoran chuckled, "I told you I can't. part of me wanted to when you were about to kill me, I felt betrayed. But then when you say you couldn't kill me and that you loved me, that part of me lost. I never felt something like this before, Sakura," he confessed.

"I felt like I would never want to lose this feeling, to lose you," he continued.

"And what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Dunno, think I'm going to a place where I can think," he said calmly. "there's a lot I need to think about, my Inc, underground squad, the enemy, I gotta plan out to get rid of them, and now, I have someone I always think about," he said, looking at her.

Sakura smiled. "I'm going with you, if I stay here any longer, they would find out soon," she said. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

--Somewhere else—

"Tomoyo called, they're out of Hong Kong and back to Japan," a woman said.

"They're going back to Tomoeda, aren't they? How about the mission?" the man she was talking to replied.

"it's unaccomplished, just as you said it would be, how could you! You're so mean doing this to her, and now they're nowhere to find and Tomoyo hasn't called me again," she said.

"You mean, they're not in Japan now?" the man asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't reach them, yesterday they were at Tomoyo's house and now they're gone," she said. "Her guards said a man came up and they left just moments after his arrival... Do you think it was him?"

The man chuckled. "I should think so, hearing those stories of yours, I think I know just what he'd do and I think I know where they might be going. It's my time to show up as well," he said and left leaving the woman confused.

--An Island—

"Oh well! This place is nice but I don't know if I could bear living with two lovebirds," Tomoyo said as Sakura and Syaoran were making out. They were at an island far away from their countries to get away from things for a while and they were staying at a house.

Sakura laughed, holding tightly to Syaoran. "I didn't recall telling you to not go with us, it was up to you, Tomoyo."

"Hey now you say that! I resent that Sakura! How if yoshi found me and busted me? and you're having fun honeymoon here with Li!" she said.

Sakura laughed, "you say it like I'm already married. Come on, just have fun yourself you said this place is nice," she said.

"Tomoyo, we're going out for a while, suit yourself okay?" Sakura said. "Yeah yeah, I'll just do the house work and shop for dinner, yah, I'll be your sevice, Ma'am," she said in an annoyed tone. "Tomoyo!"

"Oh, we're gonna have a guest, Daidouji, I'm sure he'll arrive soon but maybe after we come back," Syaoran added. "Hahah whatever, just go!" she said dragging them out. They laughed.

Tomoyo sighed. "It's nice of them to get _somewhere else_ for making out," Tomoyo said to herself. "I'll go shopping first."

--Later—

"Hey I'm back!" Tomoyo yelled. "Sakura, Li!"

"Guess they're not back yet," she said as she got no answer. Closing the door she went to the kitchen to put the shopping bag. As she put it on the kitchen counter she heard a sound from the living room.

"Sakura?" she called as she went to the living room. She reached the living room but no one was there. She sure heard some sound of cracking or something, someone must been here.

She felt some movement behind her, and she thought of nothing else: burglar.

She felt the person walking slowly behind her, she was ready to pull out her double stick.

As the person was quite close to her she turned around quickly and tossed her doubled stick unto the man. "Hey!" he yelled as he ducked from Tomoyo's attack. As she was going to throw another attack, he grabbed Tomoyo's legs making her fall on her back as well as he fell on his stomach. She quickly sat up and did a somersault making the man released her leg and she straddled at the man's back. She stretched out her double stick and pressed it on the man's back neck. "Get down, burglar! You're busted," she yelled. The man pulled her thighs that were on his back with his free hands, "kyaaa," Tomoyo shouted, and she fell back on her butt. She did a back somersault ended up standing, the man also stood up and at the first time they looked at each other's figure properly. The man has a blue hair and wore glasses, he was tall and built.

"YOU FILTHY PERVERTED BURGLAR!" Tomoyo shouted, she ran towards him, starting her attacks. The man ducked and leaned from her attacks. "Hey" duck "listen" duck – Tomoyo kicked and he stopped it by catching her leg up high. She did another attack with her double stick to his face but missed as he tilted his head. "GET YOUR DIRTY HAND OFF MY LEG!" she shouted. Tomoyo tried to get her leg back but his hold were too strong she struggled to stand on one foot, "Hey" he tilted his head from her attack "listen" tilted back "I'm not burglar" tilted right.

"The hell you're not!" she shouted, still trying to get her leg back as she was starting to lose her balance. Couldn't keep her balance anymore, she was about to fall on her back but he caught her by holding her waist with his free hand while the other still held her leg up. "kyaaa," Tomoyo screamed again and hit him right on his head, she got it this time, making him dizzy for a moment that he then too lost balance and fell on top of her to the floor.

His one arm around her waist as the other still on her leg. Tomoyo did what a girl usually did when treated like that; "YOU PERVERT!" she shouted as she slapped him hard on his cheek. "Oh shit, girl, what's your problem?" the blue hair man said as he removed his hand from her leg and held his red-slapped cheek. "GET OFF ME BASTARD!" she yelled. She grabbed the man's shirt and they rolled changing position, the man was now on his back. But before Tomoyo could do another attack the man threw her down on the floor forcefully and pinned her down on top of her.

The door burst opened revealing Sakura and Syaoran.

"O my God Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran came up and said, "what you two play wrestling or something? How intimate..." Tomoyo and the man glared at him, "Li what the hell do you mean, he's a – burglar," she said. Sakura was going to pull the man off Tomoyo but Syaoran held her back. "Well, your burglar happens to be my cousin," he said calmly.

"YOUR COUSIN?" Tomoyo shouted. "But cut the shit, I'm no burglar," the blue haired said. He stared at the amethyst eyed girl underneath him. "Cousin or burglar, you're a HENTAI!" she yelled in Japanese. And then with all her strength she tried to break free as the man called was lost staring at her, he then sobered and reflected quickly so Tomoyo's effort only made them rolled. "I am not!" he cried in Japanese as well.

"Oh grow up you infants," Syaoran said boredly as they did another rolls. Sakura started to laugh. "Just let go of each other," Syaoran suggested as he took a seat.

"You know what? That's good idea Li, get off me scoundrel, not get enough touching yet?" Tomoyo shot sharply. "you wont kill me?" the man asked.

"oh I wish I have! Shut up Sakura!" she yelled as Sakura's laugh getting louder.

"Fine, but I'll pin you down if you attack me again, and I wont go easy on you next time, though you're a _girl_," he said and slowly he stood up. Tomoyo quickly stood up, still glaring at him.

Sakura laughed, "well hello, my name's Kinomoto Sakura and this is my best friend Tomoyo, and you are?" she introduced herself and Tomoyo to the newcomer.

"Hiiragizawa," he said, staring at Tomoyo, "Eriol"

Syaoran smirked seeing all this. "Don't you dare little cousin, it was nice of you too to let your them think I'm a burglar in the first place," Eriol said, glaring at Syaoran. "I kinda think you sometimes deserve that, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran replied calmly.

--the next day—

The island they were staying has a city center where all the shops and recreational facilities were built. It was like big cities, the difference was it was all set on shore. Seemed the island was always packed with people consoling themselves. It was suitable for escape.

Sakura thought about that as she walked passed the shops towards the road which led to the house. She was getting further from the crowd behind the city center which was full of noise with loud hip hop music, people chattering and dancing, shouting, sounds of motorboats and jet skis. She was just walking around the city thinking she would find anything just to console her mind.

She smiled, how could she anyway when she was in such circumstance but oh well, she had to bear with it. She thought, those people... they could just make fun cudnt they, don't care bout anythin else, just having fun for themselves, I was trying but why can't I ... -

"Ooppss... I'm sorry," she said looking up at someone who she bumped to. She couldn't see his face, he wore a hat, but she could see his shoulder-length black hair, wearing black sunglasses and his mouth and nose covered with mask, he was fully dressed, with black pants and leather jacket. _Strange. _Nobody wore jackets and mask in this island, and it was too hot too.

The man said nothing. "Umm... sorry?" Sakura said once more. as the man didn't give more response, she was going to go away. But as she settled up he grabbed her arm forcefully. Sakura looked back at the man and threw her fist towards him. The man dodged her attack but still didn't release her arm. She threw another punch but missed as the man tilted his head lazily. 'what tha? How could he!' Sakura was getting angry, she felt insulted.

"Get your hand off me! what the hell do you want?" Sakura yelled at him. The man didn't response, but his grip tightened that made her gasped. Sakura's hand trailed to her belt and pulled out her knife, she tossed it and caught it in stabbing position and moved it towards the man's chest in a fast move but the man caught her hand with his free hand.

"Still not fast enough are you..." the man finally spoke.

The voice made her shivered. Her knife dropped from her gripped hand. Her eyes widened.

"...kaijuu..." the man continued. Sakura was too shocked that a second later she didn't realize that the man just led her out of gunshot. The shot was pointed right to the man's hand but he moved away quickly with Sakura still in his grip and it missed.

"Get your hands off her!" Syaoran shouted, still pointing the gun at the man, he was very pissed the bullet missed him and he still gripped Sakura so tightly.

"Still gruffy are you..." the man shouted back, looking up at him. "eh gaki?"

Syaoran's eyes also widened in shock.

--End Chapter 8—

* * *

Author's note: hehehehehehehe... I just really had to stop there but hey I finally done it... it took long didn't it, sorry... finally there comes Eriol for you guys, and who can guess the man who gripped Sakura was? (of course you can guess!! lolzz)... thanks for the reviews it motivated me... and people! I kind of thinking to umm... abandon the story, cuzz umm... I don't know... I've no much inspirations and motives... but hey just a thinking... just tell me what you think? Cuz your reviews are my motives... - oh just wish me luck so I could go on with the story alrite? Ja 


End file.
